In Deckung
by Odo der Held
Summary: Snape entdeckt einen geheimen Trank für sich. Und muss nicht nur lernen, dass dieser Trank auch andere interessiert, sondern auch, dass man zusätzlich zu dem Trank auch noch Liebe erhalten kann. (Kommi der Autorin: Die Geschichte...etwas Kleines und Feines als Snack zwischendurch)


In Deckung

Rezept:

100g getrocknetes geraspeltes Drachenzwergfell

15g Kaktussamen

330ml Lotusblütensaft

100g Rauchmalz

3ng reiner Essig

2ng Buttersäure

1000ml Wasser

50gr Affodillwurzel geröstet

Severus las das Rezept mehrfach um es sich zu merken. Als er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf seufzte er entspannt. Es war bereits halb 3 in der Früh. Er mochte diese Uhrzeit denn das Schloss und seine restlichen Bewohner lagen im Schlaf.

Das uralte Tränkebuch aus dem er das Rezept abgelesen hatte gab leise Ächzgeräusche von sich und Severus murmelte: „Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich schließ Dich gleich wieder."

Mit einer flüssigen Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab darin kopierte er das Rezept auf ein Pergament und schloss das Buch. Das Ächzen hörte sofort auf.

Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.

2 Wochen später…

Vor Severus stand der fertige Trank in einem großen Messbecher auf dem Labortisch. Noch dampfte der Trank in leicht blauen Schwaden. Das kam von der Buttersäure.

Im Rezept stand:

Der Trank darf nicht warm eingenommen werden. Dies kann starke Leib- und Magenschmerzen verursachen und zum augenblicklichen Tod führen. Die Trinktemperatur sollte 10 Grad Celsius nicht übersteigen.

Und so wartete Severus noch 2 Nächte.

Der Trank dampfte nicht mehr. Severus hielt einen digitalen Muggel-Temperaturmesser in den Trank und nach ein bisschen Piepsen stand auf dem Display: 8,4 Grad.

Auf Severus Uhr war es 2 Uhr nachts und er beschloss das Experiment zu wagen.

Er trank.

Sein Körper wurde erst kribbelig, dann leicht taub und er blickte prüfend seine Hände an. Sie lösten sich in Nichts auf.

Fasziniert befühlte er seine Haut und ein Blick in den Spiegel im Bad sagte ihm, dass er komplett unsichtbar war.

Kapitel 1

Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit verließ Severus seine Wohnung und begann durchs Schloss zu gehen. Aus den Gemälden hörte man Schnarchen und man sah abgeknickte Köpfe gegen Schaukelstuhllehnen lehnen und eine dünne, spitznasige Dame sprach im Schlaf. Auf einem anderen Bild spielten 3 Männer Skat und ein schöner schwarzer Hengst auf einem weiteren Bild futterte im Dunklen seelenruhig Gras auf seiner Weide.

Keiner beachtete Severus und so begann er sich sicherer zu fühlen.

Der Trank war wie der Vielsafttrank gebraut. Jede Stunde musste man nachtrinken um nicht wieder sichtbar zu werden oder man nahm einfach das Antiserum.

Noch in Gedanken über das Rezept fand sich Severus mit einem Mal vor der Wohnungstür seines Direktors wieder.

Er streckte einen Finger aus und versuchte gegen die Tür zu stoßen. Sein Finger ging glatt durch.

Er betrat Albus Wohnung. Natürlich war er schon mal hier gewesen. Es war die Kleinste aller Wohnungen hier in Hogwarts. Severus hatte Albus mal gefragt, warum er sich nicht eine größere Wohnung aussuchte, aber Albus hatte bloß gelächelt und gemeint, er wäre eh nicht oft dort, da bräuchte er nicht mehr Raum für sich.

Auf dem kleinen Esstisch für zwei Personen lag ein Buch. Severus lag den Titel und schmunzelte. „Wie Wikipedia die Welt veränderte" von Fergus Shatfield.

Daneben lag Albus übliches Strickzeug. Diesmal in himmelblau. Und soweit Severus Ahnung von der Sache hatte sollte es ein Pullover werden. Aber Albus' Qualitäten als Stricker hatten sich wirklich gebessert! Der Pullover sah bei näherem Hingucken auch wirklich aus wie einer! Vor noch einem Jahr hätte der Pullover eher einer Mütze mit Bommel erinnert.

Aus Albus Schlafzimmer kam nun ein sanftes Rasseln. Albus war schon wieder erkältet! Seit er immer älter wurde, wurde sein Immunsystem irgendwie auch immer schwächer.

Severus betrat die Türschwelle vom Schlafzimmer und blickte auf das Bett. Albus hatte sich tief in seine schwere Bettdecke eingemummelt und bei jedem Atemzug bewegte sich das Bartnetz auf und ab. Severus lächelte belustigt.

Er blickte sich um. Albus hatte seit vielen Jahren den Spiegel Nerhegeb im Schlafzimmer stehen. Auf dem Spiegel stand in Albus Handschrift:

„Nur die Weisesten und die Dümmsten können sich nicht ändern (Konfuzius)"

Und unwillkürlich fragte sich Severus, ob er zum Einen oder zum Anderen gehörte. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und schlenderte weiter durch die Wohnung.

Im Bad fand er noch einen Spruch am Spiegel stehen: „Immer nachgiebig zu sein ist dumm (S. Snape)"

Severus lachte leise und er hörte aus dem Schlafzimmer ein plötzliches Rascheln. Dann Schritte.

Albus erschien im Türrahmen. Er hatte die Augen gerade so weit auf, dass er sehen konnte wohin er lief und sein Weg führte ihn ins Bad. Die Tür fiel zu.

Severus verließ die Wohnung.

Er lief weiter und landete bald am Turm von Sybil Trewlaney. Die Treppe war schnell erklommen und die Leiter danach auch und schon stand er auf der zweithöchsten Plattform der Türme des Schlosses. Heftiger Wind wehte und Severus steckte die Nase hinein. Es war trocken, stockduster draußen und er hörte Krähen über sich hinwegfliegen. Pure Stille.

Wunderbar.

Schließlich hörte er aus der Ferne Wasserplätschern vom See. Aber auch das galt für ihn noch als angenehme Stille. Er blickte sich um. Hagrids Hütte konnte er ausmachen, den Wald im Westen und die dämliche verrückte Weide für Lupin.

Eine halbe Stunde blieb er hier oben und genoss die Einsamkeit, die er tagsüber nicht hatte.

Als er sich schließlich durchfroren fühlte verließ er die Plattform und ging schlafen.

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag, dem Samstag, wurde er wieder mitten in der Nacht wach und machte sich mit dem Trank im Magen auf den Weg.

Minervas Türzugang wurde geregelt von einer jungen Frau namens Meredith Blackmore. Meredith hatte hellblonde, lange Locken, eine klitzekleine Nase und war elfenhaft hübsch. Severus sah sie gerne an. Jetzt schlief sie selig in ihrem Himmelbett.

Severus betrat die Wohnung.

Minervas Wohnung war um einiges größer als die von Albus. Erst kam ein langer Flur mit einer Garderobe an der einige Lehrerumhänge in verschiedenen Farben hingen. Jetzt waren sie natürlich nur schwer auszumachen, da es recht dunkel in der Wohnung war.

Severus betrat das Wohnzimmer. Und natürlich war er auch in dieser Wohnung schon einmal gewesen. Noch vor 3 Wochen hatte Minerva hier ihr 60-jähriges Dienstjubiläum gefeiert.

Jetzt war die Wohnung trüb und leer und Severus streunte durch die Räume. Minervas Küche war ungewöhnlich unaufgeräumt und so standen leere Teetassen auf der Spüle, eine Tüte mit alten Teebeuteln und ein alter Kuchenteller mit Krümeln darauf.

Verschiedene Zaubererzeitschriften lagen verteilt auf dem Couchtisch: „Witchzzards", Witch Weekly", „Weekly Mag of Wizarding" und „Transfiguration Today". Besonders amüsierte es Severus, dass Minerva scheinbar ernsthaft die Witch Weekly las! Klatschzeitschriften passten gar nicht zu der alten Dame.

Minerva selbst lag auf dem Rücken im Bett und schlief wie eine Tote. Die Hände lagen auf der Bettdecke und Severus hörte nicht mal einen Atemzug. Dann rührte sie sich plötzlich und Severus wurde im Nu erfasst von einer Welle der Erleichterung, dass sie noch lebte.

Eine Tür des großen Kleiderschranks stand auf und an der Tür baumelte ein BH. Interessiert trat Severus näher und befühlte das gute Stück. Er schmunzelte.

Dann verließ er sie um schlafen zu gehen.

Kapitel 3

Eine Woche später am Freitag zog es Severus zu Filius. Mittlerweile Filius' bester Freund kannte Severus Filius' Wohnung natürlich auswendig. Filius lag in seinem Bett, das auf seine Körpergröße angepasst war und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Im Wohnzimmer stellte sich Severus vor Filius' enorme Bilderwand und betrachtete die Bilder eingehend. Es passte zu Filius, dass er schöne Erinnerungen auf Foto behielt. So war er!

Das Filius ein Fan von Goldfischen war, erkannte man in seinem Wohnzimmer auf Anhieb. In einem großen Aquarium schwammen Dutzende Goldfische herum und unten im Becken war eine Luxuslandschaft aufgebaut: Eine offene Schatztruhe voll mit lauter gefakten Galeonen, ein Muggelpuppen-Plastikdiadem, eine kleine Burg aus echten kleinen Wackersteinen und eine (natürlich) zerbrochene Plastik-Titanic. Viele bunte Pflanzen und Sträucher wucherten im Wasser und boten den Fischen ideale Orte zum Verstecken.

Severus wusste, dass sich die beiden Hauselfen Bitty und Punky abwechselnd um die Fische kümmerten und Hagrid parat stand für „pflegerische" Hilfe.

Filius' zu Hause war einfach ein Ort des Friedens und der Gemütlichkeit, fand Severus. Sein bester Freund hatte sich seine Wohnung wirklich nett eingerichtet.

Severus warf noch einen Blick auf Filius, wünschte ihm noch leise schöne Träume und verließ die Wohnung.

Kapitel 4

In der darauf folgenden Nacht wachte Severus erst gegen halb 5 auf und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Warum muss ich auch immer so früh ins Bett gehen, dachte er. Sevvus, Du weißt, dass das nichts bringt. Wieso machst Du das dann?

Er stand auf, zog normale Kleidung an und trank vom Trank.

Als er unsichtbar war verließ er seine Wohnung und ging in Richtung Slytherinkeller.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte nur noch ein Restfeuer und es war menschenleer. In den Räumen der Jungs schliefen alle und auch bei den Mädchen war alles ruhig. Schön, schön!

Wieder auf den Gängen und Wegen begegnete ihm der fette Mönch, der ihn nicht sah, was Severus außerordentlich angenehm fand. Und ihm begegnete auch sonst niemand der ihm einen lumos-erleuchteten Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt oder damit vor ihm rumfuchtelte oder ihn sogar, was das Schlimmste war, totquatschte!

Ebenso ignorierte ihn Mrs. Norris, die mit einer Maus im Mund an ihm vorbei streunte. Peeves war nirgendwo zu sehen, dafür begegnete ihm Sybil und nun war Severus für seine Unsichtbarkeit erst recht total dankbar! Sybil lief im Morgenmantel mit Blümchenmuster an ihm vorbei. In der Hand hielt sie einen Kerzenleuchter von dem aus Wachs auf den Steinfußboden tropfte.

Filch wird sich freuen, dachte Severus trocken. Aber schließlich war Sybil weg und Severus befand sich vor dem Eingangsportrait der fetten Dame wieder.

Diese hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und schnarchte. Severus ging glatt durch sie durch.

Auch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum brannte noch ein wenig Feuer. Der Raum war leer. Severus ging die Treppe hoch und äugte in die Schlafsäle der Jungen. Im Raum der Siebten lagen Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley, Longbottom und Potter und alle schliefen.

Potter.

Severus starrte die Narbe an.

Dieser Fluch.

Seine Finger streckten sich aus und aber er konnte die Narbe nicht berühren. Für diese Narbe war Lily gestorben. Kurz vor diesem Fluch war Lily gestorben. Seine heißgeliebte Lily. Severus musste hart schlucken und eilig verließ er den Schlafsaal.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal schlief Miss Brown hinten an der Wand neben Miss Patil und Miss Abbott schlief unter dem Fenster. Wo ist Miss Granger?, dachte Severus verdutzt. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie als Schulsprecherin ja ein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Deshalb hatten die Mädchen hier auch so viel Platz!

Alles war ruhig und so ging Severus wieder die Treppe runter und stand dann vor der Eingangstür um den Turm zu verlassen. Links neben ihm war die letzte Tür. An der Tür stand mit leicht angerosteten Blech-Buchstaben: Schulsprecher

Severus überlegte kurz und ging durch die Tür durch.

Miss Granger bewohnte ein kleines Zimmer von dem links eine Tür abging: Das Bad.

Sie selbst lag auf dem Bett, zugedeckt mit einer bunt gemusterten Decke und schlief. Er trat näher heran. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch.

Sie setzte sich auf und blickte müde umher. „Krummbein?", flüsterte sie leise.

Severus sah sich um, aber der Kater war nicht da.

„Naja", seufzte sie und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Dann, nach kurzer Zeit, hörte er sie egal atmen. Sie schlief wieder.

Severus trat näher und sah sie an. Sie hatte ein sehr ebenmäßiges, pickelfreies Gesicht fand er. Nun ja, aber sie war ja auch schon 18. Da war die Pickelzeit meist schon vorbei. Oder nicht?

Sie hatte sehr lange Wimpern, die dunkel und anmutig auf ihrer Haut lagen.

Ihr Mund war eher schmal als voll, aber trotzdem wirkten ihre Lippen weich und interessant.

Ihre wüsten Haare waren seit einigen Jahren gebändigt und zum Schlafen hatte sie sie zur Seite weggeflochten. Der lange Zopf lag auf ihrer rechten Schulter. Im Ende steckte ein dunkles Gummiband.

Miss Granger war nicht richtig zugedeckt und so konnte Severus im Halbdunkel ein einfaches dunkles T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt ausmachen. Ihre Uhr hatte sie abgenommen. Die lag auf dem Nachttisch neben einem Muggelwecker und dem Zauberstab aus Weinstockholz, mit dem sie sehr flink war, wie Severus wusste. Im Endkampf hatte sie bewiesen wie schnell sie mit dem Stab Flüche verteilen konnte.

Plötzlich erschien Krummbein im Zimmer. Er blickte sich um, durch Severus hindurch, und sprang dann elegant aufs Bett. Einen Moment starrte er Miss Granger an, maunzte kurz und muckelte sich dann an sie heran. Miss Grangers Arm ging unbewusst hoch und sie umarmte den Kater, der nun die Chance hatte sich noch näher an sein Frauchen zu schmiegen. Krummbeins Augen gingen zu und Severus schmunzelte über das Bild.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Schreibtisch. Dort stand die Schultasche (unausgepackt), eine Muggel-Flasche Mineralwasser (halbleer), ein Schreibetui aus Leder (sehr elegant), eine Rupfbox Muggeltaschentücher aus Zellstoff (witzig) und eine aufgerissene aber wieder zugeknüllte Packung Walkers Smokey Bacon.

Severus entfuhr ein belustigtes Schnauben. Oh ja!, dachte er. Ein Muggelkind vor dem Herrn! Und dafür, dass sie erst vor einem Monat Schulsprecherin geworden war hatte sie sich hier schon äußerst gut eingerichtet.

Zusätzlich auf dem Schreibtisch standen aber noch zwei kleinere Bilderrahmen. Das eine war ein Muggelfoto, das ihre Eltern zeigte. Severus erkannte sie wieder, weil er damals bei ihnen gewesen war um ihnen zu erklären, dass ihre Tochter nicht verrückt war, sondern bloß eine Hexe.

Auf dem anderen Foto, es war ein Zaubererfoto, sah Severus Potter und die beiden Weasleys. Im Hintergrund sah man den Hogwartssee und im Vordergrund ein Lagerfeuer. Severus erinnerte sich an den Abend. Es war die Nacht nach dem Endkampf gewesen und alle hatten ausgelassen am See gefeiert. Kürbissaft und Met waren in Strömen geflossen.

Vor dem Muggelfoto lagen ein schlichter Silberring und ein Armreif, ebenfalls aus Silber. Severus begutachtete ihn. Er war hübsch. In dem Armreif war etwas eingraviert, das Severus leider nicht entziffern konnte, weil es zu dunkel war.

Auf der Fensterbank hinter dem Schreibtisch stand eine fast eingegangene Topfpflanze und Severus fragte sich, wieso Miss Granger sie überhaupt behielt.

Der Boden der Pflanze war knochentrocken und mit einem leichten Aguamenti aus seinem Zauberstab gab er ihr Wasser. Das Plätschern weckte Krummbein, der sich räkelte und kurz umschaute, aber da das Tränken wieder aufgehört hatte, legte er sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

Severus wollte das Zimmer verlassen, aber er blieb zögernd vor Miss Grangers Bett stehen und blickte sie noch einen Moment lang an. Und plötzlich fand er sie hübsch.

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen setzte Severus noch einen Liter Trank an, den er, als er Tage später fertig war, in eine große, durchsichtige Phiole umfüllte und diese akkurat etikettierte. Er stellte die Phiole in den Tränkevorratsschrank im Labor.

Am Abend des Samstag spät um halb 10 ging der unsichtbare Severus wieder auf Wanderschaft. Sein Weg führte ihn erst zu Hagrid.

Dieser war mit Fang am toben und als es Severus zu langweilig wurde zuzuschauen ging er wieder ins Schloss zurück. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber seine Füße trugen ihn zurück zum Schulsprecherzimmer.

Miss Granger war nicht da und nun hatte Severus die Möglichkeit sich in Ruhe umzuschauen.

Dachte er.

Bereits 2 Minuten später ging die Tür auf und Miss Granger betrat ihr Zimmer.

Sie ließ ihren Rucksack neben dem Schreibtisch fallen und nahm als erstes ihre Armbanduhr ab. Dann massierte sie sich stirnrunzelnd ihr Handgelenk, das recht rot und knitterig war. Sie seufzte, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das defekte Armband. Dann war es wieder heile.

Sie nahm den Silberring ab und den Armreif und legte sie vor Potters Foto, die Schuhe landeten in der Ecke und die Kniestrümpfe im Wäschekorb.

Als sie begann sich die Bluse aufzuknöpfen wurde Severus wütend. Wie kann sie es wagen sich in meiner Gegenwart auszuziehen?

Dann verdrehte er entnervt die Augen. Sevvus, Du bist ein Idiot!

Die Bluse war aus.

Unter ihr trug Miss Granger ein weißes Top.

Dann öffnete sie den Knopf vom Gryffindor-Faltenrock und zog ihn aus.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Kein weißer Kleinmädchenslip?

Seit wann trugen seine Schülerinnen weiße Spitze? Das war ja mal ganz neu!

Miss Granger faltete den Rock zusammen und legte ihn über die Stuhllehne des Schreibtischstuhls. Mit einem Ruck zog sie das Top aus und Severus Stirnrunzeln wurde noch ärger.

Völlig verdattert musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ziemlich weibliche Züge besaß. Ihre Figur war schlank, aber eher sportlich als weich.

Ihr Busen war größer als er in Kleidung wirkte und schließlich musste er einsehen, dass es eine beschissene Idee gewesen war sie zu beobachten, denn sie löste die Klammer ihrer Haare, schüttelte sie aus und zog sich dann den Rest der Kleidung aus.

Barfuß, nackt und mit umwerfend langen braunen Haaren betrat sie nun ihr Bad und wusste natürlich nicht, dass Severus Snape ihr verblüfft hinterher starrte.

Kapitel 6

Hermine seufzte, als sie das Bad betrat. Hatte Dotty das Bad DOCH geputzt. Ich muss ihr dringend mal erklären, dass sie es nicht jeden Tag putzen braucht.

Unter der Dusche seufzte sie erneut. Diesmal genießerisch. Hermine liebte es nach einem Tag in der kratzigen Uniform schön warm duschen zu gehen.

Sie seifte sich die Haare mit Shampoo ein und mit einem Mal bekam sie einen uralten Ohrwurm. Sie lachte darüber, denn Ohrwürmer bekam sie eigentlich nie. Was war das überhaupt für ein Lied?

Sie sang es leise vor sich hin während sie ihre Haare ausspülte. Dann seifte sie sie ein zweites Mal ein und spülte sie auch wieder aus.

Beim Körpereinschäumen seufzte sie wieder leise auf, weil ihre Fingerspitzen ihre Brustwarzen erwischt hatten und es sich einfach gut anfühlte.

Schließlich war ihr Körper dreckfrei und sie war fertig.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer schmunzelte sie weil die Dampfschwaden aus dem Bad immer noch ins Zimmer zogen. Komischerweise bewegte sich die Luft am Fuß ihres Bettes sehr eigenartig. Aber sie tat es schnell als EGAL ab.

Sie kühlte erst mal 5 Minuten aus und begann sich dann einzucremen. Selbst die schöne Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen wurde eingecremt. Dann legte sie sich eine Weile auf ihre Tagesdecke und ruhte sich aus.

Wieso sind meine Brustwarzen eigentlich so empfindlich, fragte sie sich und testete es erneut.

Ja, und schon wieder!, dachte sie ärgerlich. Meine Güte!

Aber es fühlte sich einfach schön an. Einfach schön. Dann machte sie weiter.

Kapitel 7

Severus hatte sie entsetzt verlassen als sie auf dem Bett gelegen und ihre Brüste gestreichelt hatte.

Nein, nein, nein. So etwas machte sie nicht. Nicht sie! Sie war keusch und unschuldig. Sie machte so etwas nicht. Niemals. Nie.

Aber sie hat es doch gemacht, sagte sein Verstand trocken.

Noch als Severus wieder sichtbar wurde, in seinen eigenen Räumen, konnte er sehen wie seine Hände zitterten. Es machte ihn immer noch fertig, Miss Granger als Frau sehen zu müssen.

Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass sie mit ihren 18 noch Kleinmädchenunterwäsche trägt. Sie ist 18! 18!

Sevvus, Du bist manchmal wirklich dumm.

Nichtsdestotrotz fand sich Severus am Abend wieder in dem Zimmer ein.

Miss Granger saß am Schreibtisch und lernte. Aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag das Tränkebuch. Krummbein lag auf dem Fensterbrett und schaute raus.

Severus blickte Miss Granger über die Schulter. Sie war beim Kapitel über den Gebrauch von Trollhaar in Heiltränken. „Boah, klingt das widerlich", brummte sie stirnrunzelnd und blätterte um. Nun ging es um Schamhaar im Allgemeinen und Miss Grangers Nase rümpfte sich höher: „…und es geht doch noch widerlicher!"

Severus schmunzelte.

Dann sagte sie gedankenverloren zu sich: „Seit wann braucht man für den schwächsten Heiltrank Einhornhaare?"

Severus musste sich bemühen nicht zu lachen. Sie hatte den Fehler im Rezept entdeckt. Und plötzlich war er stolz auf sie.

Nach einer Weile klappte sie das Tränkebuch entschieden zu und dafür klappte sie das Verwandlungsbuch auf und begann darin zu lesen.

Severus verließ sie.

Einen Abend später war's nix mit „Miss Granger beobachten".

In ihrem Zimmer saßen Potter, sie und die beiden Weasleys auf Kissen auf dem Fußboden und sie spielten eine nicht erlaubte Version von Exploding Snap.

Wenn Albus das wüsste, dachte Severus grinsend. Oder Minerva. Aber dann zuckte er die Schultern. Egal. Sie werden es nicht erfahren.

Das Spiel war kurz vor seinem Ende und genau passend zur Sperrstunde waren sie fertig. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und als Mr. Weasley dran war haute er Miss Granger sogar einmal derb auf den Hintern. Dann gingen alle drei.

Severus blickte ihnen gedankenverloren nach. Den Schlag auf Miss Grangers Hintern hatte er sehr wohl gesehen, und ihm war auch klar, dass Mr. Weasley das erst gemacht hatte, als die anderen beiden es nicht mehr sehen konnten.

Hatten Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger so ein vertrautes Verhältnis zueinander?

Kapitel 8

Das fand er sofort am nächsten Abend raus.

Miss Granger stand in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und war am Rausgucken als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte sie laut und Severus drehte sich um um zu schauen, wer Miss Granger sprechen wollte.

„Hi Hermine." Es war Weasley. „Na, was ist da draußen Interessantes?"

„Nichts." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was möchtest Du von mir, Ron?"

„Sex."

Severus erstarrte, doch Miss Granger begann zu lachen. „Oh Ron, heute ist Dienstag. Heute mach ich mir doch meinen freien Tag von Dir."

Weasley grinste breit. „Och komm schon. Mach doch mal was Außergewöhnliches, Hermine!"

Sie trat näher auf ihn zu. Immer noch schmunzelnd. „Du hast schon vorgestern außer der Reihe Sex gehabt."

„Ich find es aber dämlich, dass bei Dir alles nach Plan laufen muss."

Miss Granger seufzte und streichelte behutsam Weasleys Wange. „Nur noch bis die Schule zu Ende ist. Ich habe nun mal einen Lernplan und Du warst einverstanden. Das alles ist mir wichtig."

Weasley lächelte zaghaft. „Meinst Du nicht, dass es ein Kompliment für Dich sein könnte, wenn ich ständig mit Dir schlafen will?"

Miss Granger lachte hell auf und Severus bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. „Ganz bestimmt." Dann hörte sie auf zu lachen und blickte Ron überlegend an.

„Na gut", entschied sie schließlich. „Aber danach gehst du zurück, ja? Oder Du gehst zu Lavender. Sie hat mir die Tage erzählt, dass sie auch gerne Sex mit Dir hat."

Weasley verschloss die Tür von innen, drehte den Schlüssel um und zauberte einen Muffliato auf die Tür. Er trat nah auf Miss Granger zu und blickte sie von oben herab an. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie behutsam. Severus ging rückwärts und lehnte sich aufgewühlt gegen ein freies Stück Wand.

Die beiden küssten sich eine Weile und bald zog Miss Granger Weasley mit einem Ruck das Shirt über den Kopf. Sie kicherte, weil sie es nicht alleine hinbekam, da er zu groß war und er half ihr. Ihre flachen Hände landeten auf seiner Brust und sie kraulte spielerisch in seinen Paar Brusthaaren.

Dann nestelte sie an seinen Hosenknöpfen. Die Hose war schließlich auf und fiel. Weasley drückte Miss Granger gegen die Brüste und rückwärts auf ihr Bett zu. „Ich will Dich auf dem Rücken", knurrte er grinsend. „Sofort."

„Uhuuu", lästerte sie leise. „Der Herr will hier den starken Macker markieren!"

„Ich bin hier der Stärkere, liebste Hermine." Und mit einem Ruck warf er sie aufs Bett. Miss Granger quiekte entrüstet aber lachte dann laut los.

In aller Seelenruhe zog sich Weasley zu Ende aus und rupfte Miss Granger dann die Klamotten vom Leib. Severus spürte sein Herz laut und heftig pochen.

Weasley hatte einen beachtlichen Ständer und es störte Severus immens. Miss Granger lockte Weasley schließlich mit ihrem Zeigefinger aufs Bett. „Antanzen! Sofort!", forderte sie und Weasley ließ sich sinken.

„Na, was haben wir dann denn?", summte Miss Granger vergnügt und blickte lechzend Weasleys Ständer an. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm runter.

Mit unglaublich viel Talent leckte sie an ihm rum und Severus starrte die Stelle verwirrt an.

„Hey, lass das, Hermine, sonst bin ich gleich schon hin", grinste Weasley und drückte sie von sich. Dann schob er sich ohne weitere Umstände in die Frau unter ihm hinein.

Fasziniert ging Severus um das Bett herum und ließ sich an einem freien Stück Wand sinken.

Weasley nahm Miss Granger heftig und ihr entfuhren ständig gequälte Laute. Zwischendurch raunte sie immer mal: „Oh ja" oder „Oh, ist das gut!"

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Weasley geschickt mit Miss Granger im Arm um, so dass sie auf seiner Hüfte saß.

Immer noch total vergnügt grinste sie ihn an. „Na, wer ist jetzt die Stärkere?"

„Ich!", knurrte Weasley belustigt und drückte sie nach hinten weg, so dass sie aufrecht da saß.

Miss Granger begann ihn zu reiten. Erst langsam, dann schneller und man merkte, dass diese Stellung sie richtig aufheizte.

Irgendwann presste sie die Lippen fest aufeinander, keuchte auf: „Oh, mein Gott", dann stöhnte sie heftig und raunte nur: „Ich komme."

Dann sah Severus wie ihr Leib begann unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Seine eigene Hand war bereits vor einigen Minuten zu seinem Schritt gefahren und er drückte sein eigenes schmerzhaft pochendes Glied.

Miss Granger presste ihren Körper auf Weasleys Hüfte und ritt ihn weiter. Bald bäumte sich Weasley mit verzehrtem Gesicht auf und kam.

Als er wieder zu sich gekommen war glitt Miss Granger von ihm und kam neben ihm zum Liegen.

„Oh, Ron", seufzte sie. „Du hast es WIRKLICH nötig gehabt!"

„Oh ja", schmunzelte er.

Sie ruhten sich eine Weile aus, bevor Weasley aufstand. „Ich lass Dich jetzt mal alleine, was? Gute Nacht."

Miss Granger grinste zufrieden. „Deshalb mag ich Dich so, Ron. Total pragmatisch. Wie immer. Wünsch Dir auch eine gute Nacht."

Als Weasley angezogen war, küsste er Miss Granger kurz, löste dann den Muffliato von der Tür und verschwand.

Miss Granger öffnete die Nachttischschublade, nahm eine Phiole raus und trank einen Schluck. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder auf ihr Kissen und grinste zufrieden.

Severus verließ sie tief erschüttert.

Er ging zurück in seine Räume. In seinen Gedanken war alles durcheinander. Einerseits war da das Bild wie Weasley Miss Granger fickte, dann das Bild von Weasleys ungehörig großem Teil, dann andererseits war da das Bewusstsein, dass er selbst das alles nicht hätte sehen sollen.

Ich werde sie nie wieder ansehen können ohne das Bild im Hinterkopf zu haben, wie Weasley sie durchnimmt, durchfuhr es Severus. Und wenn ich ihn von jetzt an sehe möchte ich ihn nur schlagen.

Kapitel 9

Keine ganze Stunde verging als Severus im Bett lag, bis er wieder wach wurde. Vor seinen Augen das Bild von Miss Grangers Körper, ihren nackten Brüsten mit den steinharten, aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und ihren Lauten, die sie beim Sex mit Weasley geseufzte hatte.

Severus hasste sich mittlerweile fast dafür, dass er in ihrem Privatleben herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Aber er konnte das alles jetzt nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Der Suppenteller leer gelöffelt (wie Albus es ausgedrückt hätte).

Am nächsten Tag beim Unterricht mit Professor Snape befand Hermine diesen als ziemlich still. Sie mussten einen Kleber nach eigenen Gutdünken herstellen und Hermine benötigte dafür ihrer Meinung nach Ponyöl.

So stand sie auf und ging in den Tränkeraum. Dort angekommen öffnete sie den Schrank mit der Glastür und las die Etiketten der Phiolen durch.

Plötzlich stutzte sie.

Mi Immergo?

Snape besaß so einen seltenen und so kostbaren Trank?

Hermine wusste genau wofür solch ein Trank geschaffen wurde: Man schuf ihn um zu verschwinden. Vor allen Menschen zu flüchten. Unsichtbar zu sein.

Oh, was für Möglichkeiten man hätte!, schwärmte Hermine.

„Was tun Sie hier?", blaffte hinter ihr eine Stimme und Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Sir, ich suche nur Ponyöl. Nichts Schlimmes", antwortete sie sofort.

„Was schlimm ist oder nicht entscheide immer noch ich!"

Hermine fühlte sich von seinen Augen heimgesucht.

Dann wollte sie ehrlich sein. „Sir", begann sie, „ich sah gerade die Phiole Mi Immergo…"

Snape starrte sie einen kurzen Augenblick verdutzt an, dann hob er leicht seinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, und?"

„Was man damit alles für Möglichkeiten hätte", sagte sie leise.

Er atmete kurz und schnaubte die Luft durch die Nase aus. „Es ist phantastisch", sagte er leise. „Phantastisch und schrecklich zugleich."

„Sie haben es versucht?", hauchte Hermine beeindruckt. Snape nickte kurz.

„Wie ist es?"

„Als wäre man vom Rest der wirklichen Welt abgeschottet. Man sieht sie weiterleben aber hat nur noch den Beobachtungsposten." Dann fing er sich. „Miss Granger, haben Sie Ihr Ponyöl gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape griff plötzlich über sie hinweg und holte aus dem obersten Fach einen kleinen Flakon und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Gehen Sie weiterbrauen", raunte er. Und Hermine verschwand.

Während des Rests der Stunde dachte Hermine an alte Zeiten zurück. An alte Zeiten, als Harry, Ron und sie Vielsafttrank gebraut hatten. Es war eigentlich nicht schwer gewesen. So…im Endeffekt. An die Zutaten zu kommen, DAS war das Schwierigste gewesen.

Hermine lag abends auf ihrem Bett und dachte daran, dass sie selbst auch gerne Mi Immergo hätte. Ich würde stundenlang in der Bibliothek sitzen können. Ach nee, stimmt nicht. Beim Mi Immergo kann man ja auch durch Wände gehen. Man kann keine Bücher anfassen. Es sei denn…

Sie sprang auf und zog sich rasch an. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos"- Die Stabspitze sprang an und Hermine verließ ihr Zimmer, den Gryffindorturm und ging in Richtung Bibliothek.

Dort angekommen führte ihr Weg direkt in die Verbotene Abteilung. Das Buch mit dem Rezept zum Mi Immergo war schnell gefunden und Hermine klemmte es sich unter den Arm und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Am Schreibtisch schlug sie die richtige Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

Eine Stunde später schrieb sie das Rezept ab und betrachtete es.

50gr Affodillwurzel geröstet…

50gr Affodillwurzel geröstet…

Das war der entscheidende Punkt. Die Affodillwurzel.

„Nein", sagte sie laut und energisch an Krummbein gewandt. „Affodillwurzel ist richtig. Aber Geröstet ist verkehrt!"

Wieder brütete sie über die letzte aber entscheidende Trankzutat.

„Wie krieg ich das hin, dass man weiterhin greifen kann….."

Sie seufzte tief ein und aus. „Geröstet….geröstet…..Ge…..schmort… Das könnte klappen….ach was, ich versuch es."

Wieder stand sie auf und verließ die Räume.

In Pomonas Gewächshaus klaute sie Affodillwurzeln und steckte sie in eine Plastiktüte. „Snape würd mich nen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er das sähe…", brummte sie leise aber amüsiert. „Aber er ist nicht da!"

Ihr nächster Weg führte sie in die Schlossküche.

Eine gusseiserne Pfanne war schnell gefunden und ein Brettchen zum Zerkleinern auch. Sie schnippelte die Wurzeln in feine Streifen und schmorte sie dann in der Pfanne an. „Rösten reicht nicht", sagte sie leise zu sich. „Das muss mehr sein. Nur das schwächte das „nicht anfassen können" ab. Ich will greifen können wenn ich will."

Als sie fertig war spülte sie die Pfanne sauber und stellte alles wieder zurück.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer legte sie die Tüte mit den geschmorten, fast schwarzen Wurzelstückchen auf den Schreibtisch und ging nun endlich das Rezept durch:

100g getrocknetes geraspeltes Drachenzwergfell

15g Kaktussamen

330ml Lotusblütensaft

100g Rauchmalz

3ng reiner Essig

2ng Buttersäure

1000ml Wasser

50gr Affodillwurzel geröstet

„So, Krummbein…", sagte Hermine laut. „Drachenzwergfell mops ich von Snape. Kaktussamen von Pomona, den Lotusblütensaft kann ich mir in der Winkelgasse als halben Liter kaufen. Den Rest kriegt Snape als kleine Wiedergutmachung. Rauchmalz….hm…na schön, da muss auch Snapyschatz für herhalten. Essig – komm ich dran. Buttersäure….Winkelgasse. Rest kriegt Snape und Wasser und Affodillwurzeln sind kein Thema mehr."

Severus, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden hatte, konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln. Snapyschatz? Kleine Wiedergutmachung? Diese vermaledeite Diebin! Schade, dass ich sie jetzt nicht auffliegen lassen kann.

Und als er in seinem Zimmer war zückte er ohne Umschweife sein Notenheft und trug bei Hermine Granger ein O ein.

In der folgenden Nacht beobachtete Severus, wie die kleine Meisterdiebin sämtliche Zutaten beschaffte.

Am Samstag drauf apparierte Hermine in die Winkelgasse und kaufte einen halben Liter Lotusblütensaft und ein Minifässchen Buttersäure.

Als Severus sie in der Nacht besuchte fand er Miss Granger erst nicht. Dann fand er sie kurze Zeit später in seinem Labor.

Sie hockte vor einem kleinen Kessel und braute.

Der Trank war bald soweit fertig. Jetzt musste man nur noch langsam das Wasser hinzugießen und dabei die Temperatur stetig runterfahren. Aber auch dies kriegte Miss Granger mit Bravour hin, wie Severus stolz feststellte. Sie war wirklich eine meisterhafte Schülerin.

Nun ging sie mit ihrer Flasche Lotusblütensaft wirklich an seinen Tränkeschrank und füllte den Rest in seine eigene Flasche. Das gleiche machte sie mit der Buttersäure.

„Ich hoffe, er findet es nicht raus", brummte sie vergnügt und schwenkte den kleinen Kessel mit dem Trank um ihn ein wenig runter zu kühlen.

Als Hermine eine Stunde später im Bett lag blickte sie immer wieder auf das große Glas mit dem Trank. Er stand in blauer Farbe auf dem Schreibtisch und das Glas war dicht verschlossen.

Zufrieden rollte sich Hermine ein und fiel gleich darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Kapitel 10

In der folgenden Nacht trank Hermine einen Schluck Mi Immergo.

Sogleich wurden ihre Hände taub und schließlich verschwand ihr Bild im Spiegel.

Jetzt konnte sie tun, was sie immer schon tun wollte.

Sie besuchte Peeves kurz in seinem Verließ, sie besuchte die Jungs im anderen Schlafsaal und sie besuchte Professor Sinistra, ihre Lieblingslehrerin.

Die lag auf dem Sofa statt im Bett und schlief sehr unruhig. Hermine deckte sie ordentlich zu und verschwand wieder.

Dann führte ihr Weg runter in den Keller. In die Kerker. Sie wusste von einem Besuch von vor 3 Jahren, dass Snapes Räume hinter einem Bildnis von Gustavo Cliente lagen. Der Hufschmied schlief auf dem Gemälde in seinem Hochbett und schnarchte, dass die Wände des Bildes wackelten. Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und betrat Snapes Wohnzimmer.

Es war urig und klein. Gemütlich durch das letzte Glühen eines Holzscheites im Kamin. Auf dem Schreibtisch links an der Wand lag sein Notenbuch und Hermine blätterte es begeistert durch.

Malfoy hat nur ein A? Wow! Wie toll ist das denn?

Und Parkinson?

Oh, auch!

Und ich?

Verdutzt starrte Hermine auf das eindeutige O, das sie hinter ihrem Namen las. Ein O?

Aus dem Schlafzimmer kam ein Geräusch und Hermine ließ das Notenheft sofort fallen. Sein Schlafzimmer war viiiel interessanter.

Er lag in seinem Bett, eingemuckelt in eine leichte Decke und schlief. Snape schlief?

Hihi.

Tatsächlich. Er schlief. Wie ein kleines Baby. Wie komme ich denn auf die Idee, dass er nie schläft?

Keine Ahnung.

Hermine trat näher und beobachtete ihn.

Er trug ein dunkles Rundhals-T-Shirt und unter der Bettdecke lugten nackte Füße hervor. Er hatte große Füße, musste sie feststellen.

Snapes schwarze Haare standen etwas zerzaust vom Kopf ab und seine Augenlider flackerten.

REM-Phase, dachte sie nur grinsend.

Wovon er wohl träumt?

Dann blickte sie sich weiter um.

Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Wecker und ein Glas Wasser. Vor dem Glas Wasser lag ein Blister aus dem eine Aspirin rausgedrückt war.

Da fiel es Hermine wieder ein. Snape war ja auch ein Muggelkind. Naja…Halbmuggel. Natürlich kannte er Aspirin!

Aber wieso nahm er Aspirin, wenn er Heiltränke hatte? Komisch.

In der folgenden Nacht betrat Hermine seine Wohnung 2 Stunden früher. Und er war glatt noch wach. Snape saß an seinem Couchtisch und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten. Verärgert kritzelte er immer mal wieder was durch. Dann fluchte er laut. „Was für'n Scheiß!"

Hermine musste unterdrückt auflachen. Seit wann fluchte Snape in Muggelsprache?

„Können diese verdammten Bälger nicht mal einmal zuhören? Immer wieder verwechseln sie dreiblättrigen Klee mit Vierblättrigem. Und dann wundern sie sich warum ich schlechte Noten gebe. Selbst schuld!"

Er schrieb ein A auf die Arbeit und legte sie beiseite. „Accio Traubensaft", sagte er leise und aus der Küche kam eine Flasche Traubensaft angeschwebt. „Einschenken!"

Die Flasche schenkte Saft in ein Glas.

Wieder strich er hier und da Sachen durch und tunkte seine Feder ständig in das rote Fässchen. „Wieso kapiert das ein Fünftklässler nicht, wenn die Granger das schon in der zweiten Klasse verstanden hat!" Und zerriss beim Durchstreichen fast das Pergament.

Hermine starrte ihn verdutzt an. Wie war das?

Snape warf seine Feder beiseite und begann sich das Gesicht zu raufen. „Oh Merlin", hörte Hermine ihn seufzen. „So viele Dilettanten auf einmal!"

Und plötzlich hatte Hermine das Bedürfnis tröstend sein Gesicht zu streicheln.

Snape schaute schließlich auf seine Uhr, verschloss seine Eingangstür mit einem Colloportus und einem Protego Maxima und stand auf.

Hermine folgte ihm in sein Schlafzimmer wo er begann sein Jackett aufzuknöpfen.

Er hängte es über einen Bügel und verstaute es im Schrank.

Dann waren die Manschettenknöpfe an der Reihe. Sie hatten grüne Steine als Deko, soweit Hermine wusste. Snape legte sie auf seine Kommode und öffnete sein Hemd. Sprachlos sah sie ihm dabei zu.

Unter dem Hemd trug er ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt, das er sich auch über den Kopf auszog. Dann war er obenrum nackt.

Hermine beschaute sich bedächtig seinen Oberkörper.

Ein Wust aus dunklen Härchen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Brusthaut und Hermine merkte, dass sie seinen Oberkörper fasziniert anblickte.

Schließlich zog er seine Hose aus und hängte sie ebenfalls wieder in den Schrank. Hermine war leidlich enttäuscht über seine Unterwäsche. Irgendwie hatte sie etwas Gammeliges, Peinliches erwartet, aber da saßen bloß ein Paar schwarze enge Shorts auf seiner Hüfte.

Aber zusammen mit seinem schlanken Körper und seinem Todessermal, das schon wirklich blasser geworden war, wirkte Snape auf sie 10 Jahre jünger und um einiges attraktiver als früher.

Snape stieg zum Schluss aus seinen Socken und den Boxershorts und ging ins Bad.

Hermine hinterher.

Im Bad angekommen stellte sich Snape direkt unter die Dusche. Plötzlich erklang Ella Fitzgeralds Stimme, die leise sang.

Hermine begann mit ihrem Zauberstab den feinen Nebel einzusaugen, damit sie nicht letztendlich doch entdeckt wurde.

Schließlich ging die Tür der Duschkabine auf und Hermines erste Reaktion war: Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift! HALLO? Snape, bist Du es?

Der Mann war nass.

Der Mann war nackt.

Und seine schwarzen Haare kringelten sich sexy um seinen Kopf herum.

Hermines Blick glitt seinen Körper hinunter und blieb schließlich an seiner Körpermitte hängen. Snapes Geschlecht hing groß und schön auf einem Bett von dunklen Schamhaaren hinunter und auch die Schamhaare waren nass und es reizte Hermine ungemein, diese Körperstelle zu berühren.

Und dann passierte es. Die Frage tauchte spontan in ihrem Kopf auf und blieb dort hartnäckig: Wie ist es wohl mit ihm zu schlafen?

Hermine erschrak bei dem Gedanken und versuchte sich zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Snape ist Dein Lehrer, du Idiotin. LEEHRER! Capisce?

Aber auch unglaublich sexy.

Snape trocknete sich die Haare ab und kämmte sie durch. Dann wanderte das Handtuch über seinen Körper und schließlich stieg Snape in ein Paar Pantoffeln. Er nahm von der Innenseite der Badezimmertür einen anthrazitfarbenen Bademantel und schlüpfte rein. Dann ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und korrigierte weiter Klassenarbeiten.

Hermine verließ die Wohnung auf den gleichen Weg wie sie gekommen war: Durch die Wand.

Eine Stunde später zog sich Severus eine leichte Hose und einen Pullover an und trank vom Mi Immergo. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Miss Granger.

Sie lag bereits auf dem Bett und schien nachzudenken.

Sie trug einen netten Schlafanzug. Die Hose war grün mit kleinen Blümchen drauf und das Oberteil war schwarz mit V-Ausschnitt. An den Füßen trug sie dicke Wollsocken. Im Kamin brutzelte Holz und auf einer langen Metallgabel steckte ein Stück Marshmellow und wartete aufs Gegartwerden.

Plötzlich raufte sich Miss Granger sehr derbe das Gesicht und ihr entfuhr ein verzweifeltes „Grrrrr". Sie sprang auf und zog sich energisch den Schlafanzug aus. Als sie nackt war schien sie beruhigter zu sein, denn sie legte sich tief durchatmend auf ihr Bett und zielte mit dem Zauberstab durch Severus hindurch auf die Tür. „Colloportus. Protego Maxima. Muffliato." 3 Zauber schossen aus der Stabspitze und verschwanden in der Tür.

Dann zog Miss Granger die blaue Bettdecke halb über ihre Beine und schob zum Schluss ihre rechte Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Die Augen schlossen sich und sie begann ruhig zu atmen, während sie sich selbst streichelte.

Severus fand diesen Anblick wunderbar und er starrte Miss Granger gerührt an. Warum, wusste er nicht so genau.

Sie spielte mit ihren Falten zwischen den Beinen und streichelte mit der anderen Hand ihre Brüste.

Ich auch, dachte Severus plötzlich und erschrak wobei ihm ein lauter Atemzug durchfuhr. Er erstarrte.

Miss Granger zog augenblicklich die Hand zwischen den Beinen weg und blickte schockiert auf. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie energisch.

Dann schien sie sich zu erinnern. „Professor?"

Severus atmete aus Versehen scharf ein.

Nun war sich Miss Granger richtig sicher, denn sie zog die Bettdecke über ihren Leib und wurde todernst. „Professor? Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Zeigen Sie sich."

„Das kann ich nicht."

Kapitel 11

In Hermines Augen begannen sich Tränen der Verzweiflung zu sammeln. „Wieso?", fragte sie bloß. Immer noch entsetzt über die Überraschung die über sie rein gebrochen war.

„Weiß nicht genau."

Sie schwieg und blickte suchend umher.

„Ich stehe am Fußende des Bettes", sagte Severus.

Nun fixierte sich ihr Blick. Fast schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich fand Sie recht spannend", sagte er zögernd und ziemlich lahm.

„Sie finden es spannend eine Schülerin anzuschauen, die sich gerade selbst … Sie wissen schon?", fragte sie mit rasendem Herzen aber leicht trotzig.

„Ja."

„Ich habe Angst vor ihnen. Irgendwie."

„Wieso?"

„Ich kann Sie nicht verstehen. Aber es fällt mir grad leichter mit Ihnen zu reden, wenn Sie unsichtbar sind."

„Haben Sie keine Angst, Miss Granger. Ich tue Ihnen nichts."

Hermine schwieg. Insgeheim wusste sie, dass er ihr nie etwas tun würde, trotzdem war diese Situation äußerst beunruhigend.

„Sir, bitte gehen Sie. Ich kann mich heute nicht mehr mit Ihnen unterhalten. Ich bin zu verwirrt. Bitte gehen Sie."

Hermine hörte ein Seufzen, dann so etwas wie leise Schritte. Dann war es still.

„Professor?"

Keine Reaktion.

Als nach dem dritten „Professor?" nichts passierte ging Hermine davon aus allein zu sein. Dann erst begann sie nachzudenken.

Mitten in der Nacht begab sich Hermine „getränkt" in Snapes Wohnung.

Er war wieder er selbst und lag im Bett. Und er war eindeutig wach.

„Können Sie auch nicht schlafen?", fragte plötzlich ihre Stimme und Severus erschrak. Seine Hand fuhr zum Herz und er schimpfte.

„Sind wir quitt?", fragte sie knapp.

Er seufzte. „Sieht so aus."

„Was machen wir jetzt, Professor?"

Er blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Das ist eine gute Frage."

„Waren Sie schon vorher bei mir, Sir?"

Er nickte bedächtig. „Oh ja."

„Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„Sie haben gelernt. Sie haben geschlafen. Sie haben geduscht. Sie hatten Sex mit Weasley, ..."

„Oh Gott."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Ja, es war ein besonderer Moment in dem ich begriffen habe, dass Sie mit ihren zarten 18 bereits Sex haben und keine Kleinmädchenunterwäsche mehr tragen."

Von ihr kam ein entsetzter Lacher. „Wieso sollte ich noch so eine Unterwäsche tragen?"

„Weiß nicht. Das war so in meinem Kopf."

„Tja, das kommt davon", sagte sie leicht schnippisch.

„Wann werden Sie wieder sichtbar, Miss Granger?"

„In einer halben Stunde. Aber vorher gehe ich."

„Das ist wohl besser so."

„Ja. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Kapitel 12

Hermine fühlte den ganzen Tag, dass sie echte Gesellschaft brauchte. Und sie dachte nicht an Ginny und nicht an Harry und erst recht nicht an Ron, sondern an…. Soll ich wirklich? Nerv ich ihn nicht?

Um 10 trank Hermine einen Schluck Mi Immergo und ging zu Snape. Er saß auf dem Sofa und las eine Tränkezeitschrift. Diesmal hörte er sie kommen.

„Sie könnten auch einfach vor der Tür stehen bleiben und klopfen", sagte er zur Begrüßung trocken.

„Nein, Sir. So ist es einfacher."

„Es ist surreal."

Sie lächelte. „Das auch."

„Setzen Sie sich." Er klappte die Zeitschrift zu und wandte sich ihrer Stimme zu. „Unterhalten Sie mich!"

„Äh. Was möchten Sie?"

„Unterhalten Sie mich, Miss Granger."

„Und wie?"

„Erzählen Sie mir was."

„Nun…" Hermine überlegte krampfhaft was sie ihm erzählen könnte. „Ich ... habe den Trank nur gebraut um in der Bibliothek ungestört stöbern zu können. Und ich habe einen neuen Fehler im Heiltrank 1-Rezept gefunden. Das ist der dritte Fehler im Tränkebuch. Der Mi Immergo schlägt mir ein wenig auf den Magen, aber wenn ich Chips esse geht's mir besser. So. Puh…Mehr fällt mir nicht ein."

„Ich war dabei, als Sie den Fehler im Heiltrank 1-Rezept gefunden haben, Miss Granger. Das mit der Bibliothek habe ich mir gedacht und mir geht es mit dem Magen genauso. Bei mir helfen allerdings keine Chips sondern ein Glas Whiskey."

„Whiskey ist ekelig."

„Das sieht jeder anders. Setzen Sie sich."

„Danke." Das Sofakissen links neben Severus drückte sich runter.

„Ist Weasley der erste Kerl mit dem Sie Sex hatten?"

„Nein."

„Nicht?", fragte er erstaunt und nochmal fiel ein Häufchen Illusionen in den Mülleimer.

„Nein. Ich habe mein erstes Mal mit Harry verbracht. Und es war wunderbar. Es war für ihn auch das erste Mal und so konnten wir uns beide ran tasten. Wir…" Entsetzt brach Hermine ab. Sie konnte doch nicht mit Snape über Sex reden!

„Wir…was?", hakte er nach.

„Wir…äh…ach man, ich kann mich doch nicht mit Ihnen über mein Sexleben unterhalten!"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Na, Sie sind…Sie."

Er schnaubte halb verärgert halb belustigt. „Ich bin ich. Wie wahr!"

„Na, Sir, Sie wissen doch selbst am besten, dass Sie Leute verängstigen können bis sie nicht mehr wissen ob ihr Kopf auf den Schultern sitzt oder nicht."

„Ihren Kopf kann ich derzeit nicht sehen."

„Er sitzt auch schon nicht mehr ganz auf meinen Schultern", frotzelte Hermine brummig.

„Schade. Normalerweise sitzt er doch an der richtige Stelle."

Hermine starrte Snape an. War das gerade irgendwie ein Kompliment?

Severus wusste sehr wohl was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er sagte nie etwas Unbedachtes.

„Was ist, Miss Granger? Wieso sagen Sie nichts mehr?"

„Ich wundere mich gerade wieder einmal über Sie, Sir."

„Wieso?"

„Es fühlte sich gerade an, als hätten Sie mir irgendwie ein Kompliment gemacht."

„Ich mache keine Komplimente, Miss Granger. Das ist nicht meine Art."

„Tja."

Das Polster neben Severus hob sich wieder. Nun kam die Stimme von weiter weg. „Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Kapitel 13

Noch am gleichen Abend füllte Hermine eine Phiole Mi Immergo für Snape ab. Dann schrieb sie mit einem Muggelkuli auf das Etikett:

Mi Immergo á la Granger

Sie ging zurück zu seiner Tür, stellte die Phiole vor die Tür, klopfte und ging weg.

Als sie sich nach 20 Metern wieder umdrehte war die Phiole weg.

Am nächsten Abend besuchte Severus Hermine.

Er klopfte sogar und Hermine, die zufällig nah an der Tür gestanden hatte, riss sie auf. Es stand niemand davor. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, trat vor und rannte mit diesem Schritt prompt in den Professor rein.

„Ups."

„Ich habe es mal mit Klopfen versucht", sagte er trocken.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Hermine trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Na klar."

3 Minuten später saßen sie immer noch bei einander und hatten nicht ein Wort gewechselt.

„Irgendwie fühlt es sich heute komisch an, finden Sie nicht?", fragte Hermine beklommen.

„Ich genieße es eigentlich meistens schweigen zu können, Miss Granger. Dass ich noch hier bin und schweige ist das größte Kompliment für Sie. Nehmen Sie es als solches an, da ich ja wie bereits erwähnt keine verbalen Komplimente mache."

Hermine grinste schief. „Oh danke."

„Sind Sie heute nicht gut drauf, Miss Granger?"

„Bin müde."

„Dann werfen Sie mich raus und gehen Sie schlafen."

„Nein. Es geht schon." Hermine musste leider gerade jetzt herzhaft gähnen.

„Na los, Miss Granger, gehen Sie ins Bett und ich erzähle Ihnen wie mein Tag war."

Verblüfft blickte sie ins Leere.

Dann gab sie nach. „Na schön."

Sie stand auf und zog sich aus. Es fiel ihr einfach, weil er ja nicht da war. Und weil er schwieg machte er es für sie noch einfacher. Schließlich lag Hermine im Schlafanzug im Bett, die Zähne waren geputzt und sie war gerade dabei ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten.

„Na los", sagte sie dann. „Erzählen Sie!"

Sie spürte, wie er sich an ihr Fußende setzte. „Nun ja. Heute Morgen habe ich von Sybil geträumt. Sie hat mich mit ihren dämlichen Glaskugeln beworfen aber nicht getroffen. Dann habe ich einen Stupor auf sie gehext und sie ist umgekippt."

Hermine lachte. „Das ist schon bezeichnend, nicht?"

Er schmunzelte. „Dann waren Filius und ich uns beim Frühstück einig, dass wir dringend mal einen Männerabend veranstalten sollten. Das haben wir schon sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Männerabende sind wichtig."

Er nickte. „Das finde ich auch. Und als ich heute Morgen in die Slytherinräume gegangen bin fand ich Miss Bulstrode und Goyle knutschend vor dem Kamin wieder."

„Das ist ekelig."

„Oh ja. Dann wiederum fand ich heraus, dass eine meiner Lehrerkolleginnen sich für mich interessiert."

„Wer?"

Hermine hörte ihn seufzen. „Aurora."

„Sinistra?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Aber wie kann das sein?"

Nun war Severus beleidigt. „Ist es so unverständlich, dass sich eine Frau für mich interessieren kann, Miss Granger?"

Hermine erschrak verdutzt. Hatte sie ihn grad ehrlich beleidigt? Deshalb entschuldigte sie sich und fragte: „Wie haben Sie es herausgefunden?"

„Sie unterhielt sich mit Pomona über mich. Ich stand zufällig hinter ihr und beide hatten mich nicht gesehen. Aurora sagte, sie sei erleichtert darüber, dass ich nicht von ihren Gefühlen für mich wisse, weil es ihr viel zu peinlich sei, wenn ich sie abweisen würde"

„Würden Sie sie abweisen, Sir?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Sie hörte ihn seufzend atmen. Dann erwiderte er: „Aurora ist lieb und nett, aber ich weiß, dass das mit uns nicht gut gehen würde."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie zu lieb und nett ist, Miss Granger."

„Lieb und nett sind von Ihrer Must-have-Liste gestrichen?", fragte Hermine etwas ungläubig.

Snape lachte leise. „Ja, in der Tat. Nur lieb und nett ist gestrichen."

„Darf ich denn mal fragen, WAS auf Ihrer Liste steht?"

„Klugheit, Witz und Anmut."

Hermine zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh wow. Witz?"

Sie hörte von ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Was ist für Sie wichtig, Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig.

„Höflichkeit, denk ich. Innere Größe und Intelligenz."

Er lächelte, was sie nicht sehen konnte. „Innere Größe. Soso. Was verstehen Sie unter Innerer Größe?"

Während sich Hermine die Hände eincremte sagte sie: „Wenn ein Kerl Fehler zugeben kann oder wenn er auch mal zugeben kann, dass eine Frau in etwas besser ist und wenn er zugestehen kann, dass wir Frauen nicht grundsätzlich schwächer sind."

„Seid Ihr auch nicht. Wenn ich alleine an Ihre Tränkekünste im Gegensatz zu Weasleys denke…." Er ließ den Satz offen, aber sprach weiter. „Und natürlich können Frauen Kinder gebären, was sehr schmerzhaft sein soll und Frauen stehen diesen Moment heldenhaft durch. Ich schätze nur wenig Männer hätten diese Stärke."

Hermine begriff und schmunzelte. „Zeigen Sie mir gerade Innere Größe, Sir?"

„Das scheint so zu klingen."

Plötzlich erhob sie Hermines Bettdecke. Snape schien aufgestanden zu sein.

„Ich muss gehen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Bis morgen."

„Besuchen Sie mich denn morgen wieder?"

Er stutzte. „Nein, wir haben um 10 Uhr Unterricht soweit ich weiß."

„Oh."

Dann ging die Tür auf und wieder zu und Hermine war alleine.

Kapitel 14

Snape am nächsten Tag im Unterricht wieder zu sehen war seltsam für Hermine. Gestern hatte er sie noch gefragt, mit wem sie Sex gehabt hatte und heute blaffte er Neville dafür an, dass er Zwiebeln zu klein schnitt.

Am Abend klopfte Hermine gegen halb 10 bei Snape. Er öffnete selbst und Hermine fragte beklommen: „Darf ich reinkommen oder ist es ungünstig?"

„Kommen Sie rein."

Sie schloss die Tür selbst, da er ja nicht sehen konnte ob sie schon über die Schwelle gegangen war und er sagte:

„Ich wollte eigentlich gerade selbst Trank trinken und ein paar Sachen ausprobieren."

„Was denn ausprobieren?"

Er hielt Ihr einen Ring hin. Es war sein Slytherinring. „Setzen Sie den mal auf."

Hermine zog ihn über ihren Mittelfinger und er verschwand.

Snape schaute zufrieden aus. Dann hielt er ihr ein Glas Milch hin. „Trinken Sie!", forderte er.

Hermine setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank. Severus sah, dass die Milch im Nichts verschwand. Schließlich hielt er ihr einen Apfel hin. „Beißen Sie rein."

Hermine biss ab und das Apfelstück verschwand im Nichts.

Dann betrachtete er einen Moment die Luft vor sich und sagte dann. „Ziehen Sie sich aus und duschen Sie."

Hermine schnaubte lachend, tat aber was er verlangte.

In der Dusche ließ sie Tür offen und stellte sich unter den Wasserstrahl.

„Oh, DAS sieht wirklich faszinierend aus", sagte er beeindruckt. Wasser, das am Nichts abprallt.

Hermine erzählte ihm plötzlich mit einem Anflug von verbaler Diarrhö, dass sie ihm beim Duschen zugesehen hatte und sie den Wasserdampf mit ihrem Zauberstab eingesaugt hatte. Seltsamerweise war er eher amüsiert. „Dann sind wir auch hier quitt, Miss Granger. Ich habe Ihnen zugesehen und Sie mir."

Hermine trat aus der Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch von einem Stapel. Dann rubbelte sie sich trocken.

Plötzlich trat Snape einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte die rechte Hand nach ihr aus. Instinktiv wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück. Doch er berührte sie schon an der Wange.

„Sie sind viel kälter als 36 Grad, Miss Granger." Er trat an seinen Badschrank und nahm ein normales Fieberthermometer raus. „Stecken Sie es sich unter die Achseln."

Hermine tat es und beide warteten einen Moment. Schließlich zog Severus am halben Thermometer, das er sehen konnte und las die Temperatur ab.

„32,5 Grad. Das ist ja interessant!"

„Vielleicht hat das nur mit dem veränderten Rezept zu tun", mutmaßte Hermine, doch Snape schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Nein, Affodillwurzeln haben bei keinem Trank irgendeinen Effekt auf Temperaturen."

„Dann weiß ich es auch nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es wissen, Miss Granger. Beim Vielsafttrank steigt die Körpertemperatur auf bis zu 1,5 Grad an."

„Das wusste ich nicht."

Snape rauschte plötzlich an ihr vorbei aus dem Bad raus und trat an seinen Esstisch. Dort stand eine Phiole Mi Immergo. Er trank einen Schluck und wurde sogleich unsichtbar.

„Na toll", maunzte Hermine, „jetzt rennen wir ständig ineinander, was?"

„Wäre das soo schlimm?", schnappte Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich möchte es doch testen", erklärte er dann kurz. „Kommen Sie mit. Sie müssen das Thermometer halten. Ich kann es nicht."

Hermine hielt das Thermometer in die Höhe und Severus platzierte es zwischen seinen Achseln. Dann warteten sie.

Nach einer Weile las Hermine ab. Snape war nur einen halben Grad kühler als sie. Dann brachte sie es zurück in das Schränkchen.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr sagte sie seufzend. „Ich tauche gleich wieder auf, Sir."

Er sagte nichts.

5 Minuten später war Hermine wieder da. „Allein" in Snapes Wohnung zu sein fühlte sich merkwürdig an.

„Wenn jetzt jemand reinkäme und würde mich praktisch alleine in Ihrer Wohnung sehen…"

Obwohl sie sich nicht abgesprochen hatten warteten sie darauf, dass Severus auch wieder erschien. In der Zwischenzeit durchsuchte Hermine Snapes Bücherregal nach Schätzchen.

„Oh, das haben Sie!", rief sie entzückt.

Oder

„Nein! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass von dem Band mehr als ein Exemplar existiert!"

Oder

„Das ist also die Erweiterung zu „Spekulationen um tote Erde"!"

Severus stand die ganze Zeit amüsiert neben ihr und blickte sie an. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich kribbelig Miss Granger hier alleine bei sich in seiner Wohnung zu haben. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt.

Aufgeregt wie ein Teenager, der das erste Mal ein Mädchen zu sich eingeladen hatte und nun darauf wartete was sie tat.

Plötzlich drehte sich Miss Granger zu ihm um und starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Sie sind wieder da."

Kapitel 15

Der verdutzte Gesichtsausdruck. Die weiche Bewegung des Kopfes und irgendwie platzten in Severus alle Hemmungen. Er trat einen Schritt vor, umfasste ihren Kopf mit seinen starken Händen und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Ihr entfuhr ein Geräusch, das nicht zu erklären war. Es war etwas zwischen einem Hilferuf und einem Stöhnen.

Sie streckte automatisch die Hände aus und legte sie auf seine Brust. Sie wehrte sich. Irgendwie. Und irgendwie doch nicht.

Nach einer Weile ließ ihre Abwehr nach und sein Kuss wurde weicher.

„Ich will Sie", entfuhr es ihm hart. „Jetzt und hier. Auf dem Fußboden."

Severus drängte Hermine zurück, so dass sie mit den Fersen ans Sofa stieß, dann musste sie sich fallen lassen und sie rutschte zwischen ihm und dem Sofa zu Boden. Er folgte ihr. Nicht von ihren Lippen lassend.

Mit einem Gedanken von ihm waren beide nackt. Hermine quiekte erschrocken auf als sie den Luftzug an ihrem Leib spürte.

Trotzdem war sie zu überwältigt über das Gefühl von Snape geküsst und zu Boden gedrängt zu werden. Panik wich. Und ehrliche Lust auf das was kommen würde folgte.

Seinen nackten Körper und sein erigiertes Glied an ihrem Unterbauch zu spüren war berauschend. Das hier war so verboten und surreal und irrsinnig und überaus geil!

Snape begrub sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht und drückte sie in den Teppich. Hermine merkte, dass sich ihre Beine automatisch öffneten und um seine Hüfte schlangen. Dann glitt er in sie.

Kapitel 16

Eine Viertelstunde später lagen Severus und Hermine beide wie betäubt auf dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden und mussten zwanghaft denken. Nichts denken war nicht möglich.

Von „Was hab ich getan?" bis „Das darf niemand erfahren" war alles dabei.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf. „Oh mein Gott. Was haben wir getan?"

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Ich hätte Ihnen auch eine kleben und gehen können."

„Das hätten Sie."

„Ich klebe Ihnen jetzt zwar keine, aber ich werde gehen." Und Hermine floh.

Am nächsten Morgen in der ersten Stunde hatte Hermine Tränkeunterricht bei Herrn Professor Severus Snape.

Hermines Platz im Raum war in der ersten Reihe zwischen Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen ihr Notizheft und eine Feder und als die Tür aufging nahm ihre Hand unbewusst die Feder und die Finger begannen nervös mit der Feder herum zu spielen.

Professor Snapes Laune war morgens garantiert unter Gefrierpunkt und heute wirkte er zudem noch geistesabwesender als sonst manchmal.

„Hefte nicht zu tief in die Taschen stecken. Sie bekommen jetzt alle ein Rezept und verraten mir in einem 3 Fuß langem Bericht, was an dem Rezept verkehrt ist und warum." Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab verteilte sich ein Stapel Pergamente an die Schüler. Harry, Neville und Hermine wurde beim Vergleichen der Rezepte schnell klar, dass jeder von ihnen ein anderes Rezept bekommen hatte.

Snape setzte sich auf seinen Platz hinter dem Lehrertisch und holte ein Buch aus einer Schublade hervor, das er aufschlug. Er begann zu lesen.

Hermine hatte ein Rezept vor sich liegen für den Reaffinationstrank. Nach kurzem Drüberlesen war sie sich sicher, dass bloß eine Zutat zu viel in dem Rezept stand: Maisstärke, Konzentration 4

Und so begann sie den verlangten Bericht zu schreiben.

Nach einer Weile wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Wie bei jedem Menschen war das nur ein unbewusstes Gefühl und so blickte Hermine hoch um zu schauen, ob sie recht hatte.

Sie hatte.

Als sie Snape ein paar Sekunden ansah sah auch er wieder auf. Ihre Blicke begegnete sich. Hermine bemühte sich zaghaft zu lächeln und er ebenso. Aber es war irgendwie gequält.

Kapitel 17

Anfang März stand Hermine in der Winkelgasse vor einem Zeitschriftenständer und blätterte durch die Seiten einer aktuellen Witchzzards.

Eine Reihe Kleinanzeigen begann. Kontakte, Gesuche, Angebote und Stellenausschreibungen.

Plötzlich kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.

Die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sucht!

Gesucht wird ein qualifizierter Lehrer oder eine qualifizierte Lehrerin für Arithmantik (Klassen 1 bis 7) ab dem 01. September 1999.

Voraussetzungen: Elan, Ehrgeiz, Erfahrung im Umgang mit Jugendlichen und ein Universitätsabschluss in theoretischer und praktischer Arithmantik. Bei Interesse melden bei: A. Dumbledore, Schulleiter und Großmeister, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland, Vereinigtes Königreich

Na das ist ja ein Ding, dachte Hermine baff. Septima Vektor verließ die Schule?

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr und erstarrte. Mist. Jetzt würde sie zu spät zum Treffen mit Gin, Ron und Harry kommen. Sie steckte die Zeitung wieder weg und apparierte augenblicklich zurück zum Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts Toren.

2 Wochen später, es war spät abends gegen halb 11, rannte Hermine auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer in Minerva McGonagall rein.

„Ups, Miss Granger", rief Minerva verdattert und fing Hermine mit ihren Händen ab.

Verdutzt starrten sich die beiden Frauen an. Dann begannen sie zu lachen.

„Nichts passiert", lächelte Hermine.

„Wieso sind Sie noch so spät unterwegs?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich komme vom Sprechertreffen. Die Vertrauensschüler und ich setzen uns doch alle zwei Wochen zusammen. Und vorhin haben Malfoy und Wilson so lange herumdiskutiert, dass die Zeit wie im Fluge verging."

„Ach so."

„Ach, Professor. Was ich fragen wollte…", begann Hermine neugierig. „Hat sich eigentlich schon jemand gefunden, der den Arithmantikunterricht ab nächstem Jahr übernimmt?"

Minerva war ehrlich überrascht. „Sie wissen davon?"

„Nun ja. Ich habe die Witchzzards in der Hand gehabt."

„Stimmt. Albus hat auch da eine Anzeige geschaltet. Aber nein, wir haben leider noch niemanden gefunden." Minerva schmunzelte. „Wieso, Miss Granger? Haben Sie Interesse?"

Hermine lachte leise. „Ich kann wohl kaum ehrliches Interesse haben, wenn ich keinen Universitätsabschluss habe, Professor."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Minerva erstaunt. „Albus schreibt immer das Idealbild in die Anzeigen. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht auch andere Personen einstellen. Gilderoy Lockhart hatte ja auch keinen Universitätsabschluss und Remus hat auch keinen."

Hermines Herz pochte heftig. „Meinen Sie das ernst, Maam?"

Minerva schmunzelte Hermine rustikal an. „Aber natürlich! Haben Sie denn ehrliches Interesse, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blickte betreten zu Boden und nickte.

Minervas Gesichtsausdruck, als Hermine sie dann anschaute, war bezeichnend. Minerva hatte richtig glänzende Augen.

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht", murmelte sie an sich gerichtet. „Wieso suchen wir eigentlich immer in der weiten Welt, wenn wir auch in den eigenen Reihen suchen können!" Sie blickte Hermine an. „Ich werde mit Albus reden. Einverstanden? Ich bin gespannt was er sagt."

„Melden Sie sich dann bei mir?"

„Das mache ich. So und jetzt gehe ich ins Bett." Minerva verabschiedete sich von Hermine und ging.

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.

Kapitel 18

Schon am nächsten Tag nach der Verwandlungsstunde hielt Minerva Hermine zurück.

„Schließen Sie bitte die Tür, Miss Granger?"

Hermine tat es und setzte sich auf ihren Tisch. Sie blickte ihre Professorin an.

„Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, Miss Granger. Er bat mich Sie zu ihm zu schicken."

„Wann?"

„Jetzt gleich." Minerva blickte auf die Uhr. „Er erwartet Sie um halb 11."

Sogleich hopste Hermine wieder vom Tisch. „Vielen Dank, Professor."

Minerva schob diverse Klassenarbeiten auf einen Stapel. „Wofür?"

„Für die Unterstützung."

„Aber nicht doch."

Die Wasserspeier ließen Hermine durch und sie stellte sich auf eine der Treppenstufen, die sie hochfuhren.

Professor Dumbledore saß nicht an seinem Schreibtisch - er war am Blumengießen als er Hermine durch die Tür bat einzutreten.

Er sah Hermine freundlich an. „Ah", lächelte er mit weicher Stimme, „da kommt ja das kluge Geschöpf!"

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger, ich möchte nur meine Geranien gießen. Sie gedeihen so prächtig im Moment."

Hermine setzte sich und sah Albus dabei zu wie er mit einer Gießkanne die Blumenerde tränkte.

Dann begann er: „Minerva hat mir von Eurem Zusammentreffen erzählt, Hermine. Ich darf Sie doch Hermine nennen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Nun. Professor Vektor will in den Ruhestand gehen. Sie ist zwar alterstechnisch nicht so weit, aber einerseits hat sie gesundheitliche Probleme und andererseits hat sie eine große Erbschaft gemacht. Ich bitte Sie natürlich, das niemandem zu erzählen."

„Keiner Menschen- oder Geisterseele."

„Sehr schön. Nun, aus den besagten Gründen scheidet sie zum 30. Juni aus dem Lehrerberuf aus und ich musste mich wieder mal auf die Suche machen. Aber im Lehrersuchen bin ich ja nun geübt."

„Ich hoffe, dass sich der Fluch um den Verteidigungsposten seit Voldemorts Tod auch aufgelöst hat."

Albus lachte. „Das hat er wohl. Remus ist pumperlgesund. Nun, ich habe einige Ansprüche an meine Lehrer, Hermine, und ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen besprechen, ob Sie denen gerecht werden können."

„Ok?"

Albus setzte sich an seinen Tisch und goss Hermine und sich ungefragt zwei Gläser Kübissaft ein, von denen er ihr eines hinschob.

Hermine bedankte sich und Albus fuhr fort:

„In dieser Schule zu arbeiten ist keine 9 bis 17-Uhr-Arbeit."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Professor."

Albus trank. „Die Lehrer haben nicht nur ihre pädagogischen Aufgaben, sondern hier auf dem Schloss kommen einige weitere Arbeiten dazu. Argus Filch zum Beispiel wird von den Lehrern geführt. Seine täglichen Aufgaben werden von Filius unter den Lehrern aufgeteilt, Beaufsichtigen von Strafarbeiten, Instanthaltung des Schlosses und so weiter. Die Geister haben bei Problemen Pomona Sproud als Ansprechpartnerin und Peeves fiel immer in Septima Vektors Resort. Diese Aufgabe würde nun an Sie fallen, Hermine. Zusätzlich hat jeder Lehrer die Pflicht ein Mal in der Woche eine halbe Nacht Rundgänge durch das Schloss zu machen, ob alles in bester Ordnung ist. Sämtliche Korrespondenz mit den Ministerien obliegt mir. Septima ist dazu Minervas Vertretung als Hauslehrerin von den Gryffindors. Diese Position muss Septimas Nachfolger auch übernehmen."

„Sie haben mich immer noch nicht verschreckt, Sir", entgegnete Hermine ruhig.

Albus schmunzelte. „Nicht?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine stark (und total aufgewühlt, aber das würde sie nie zeigen).

„Nun", fuhr Albus fort, „Septima hat in der Woche 14 Stunden gegeben, zusätzlich noch abendliche AG-Stunden für die Abschlussklasse. Das mag nicht viel klingen, aber ihr war es wichtig nebenbei wissenschaftlich weiter zu arbeiten. Sie hat sich ständig an neuen Matrixen versucht."

Albus goss sich Kürbissaft nach und prüfte Hermines Glas, das aber noch fast voll war. „Ich habe mit Septima gesprochen und sie hat mir ihr Notenbuch gezeigt. Ich war wahrhaft beeindruckt von Ihren Leistungen, Hermine. Sie scheinen Arithmantik wirklich zu mögen, nicht?"

„Es ist eine Kombination aus Professor Vektor und dem Fach."

„Nun, Septima begann dann nach 5 Minuten anzufangen von Ihren Talenten zu schwärmen, Hermine."

Hermine war es peinlich. „Sie hat geschwärmt?"

„Ja, in der Tat." Albus blickte Hermine plötzlich ganz offen in die Augen: „Ich würde Sie einstellen, Hermine. Zum ersten September als neues Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums." Hermines Herz hüpfte unangenehm in ihrer Brust. Albus sagte weiter: „Sie erhalten im ersten Jahr 10 Galeonen pro Woche. Pro Schüler, der die Abschlussprüfung besteht, erhalten Sie noch eine Galeone zusätzlich. Da es in der Zaubererwelt kein Urlaubsgeld gibt, ist dies immer meine Art gewesen zusätzliches Geld zu vergeben. In den Ferien können Sie machen was Sie wollen, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn Lehrer außerhalb des Schlosses wohnen. Sie können in Septimas Turmwohnung einziehen. So. Mein Angebot steht. Was sagen Sie?"

Hermines Entscheidung hatte bereits beim Peeves-Beaufsichtigen fest gestanden und Albus' restliche Wünsche hatten sie wirklich nicht verschreckt. Und so reichte sie Albus ihre Hand. „Einverstanden, Sir."

Albus legte seine Hand in ihre. Er kannte dieses Muggelritual. „Sehr schön", schmunzelte er und nahm die Hand an. „Dann freue ich mich, Sie ab dem ersten September als neue Kollegin begrüßen zu dürfen."

Und dann hüpfte Hermines Herz wieder unbändig.

Hermine behielt diese Neuigkeit erst mal für sich und Albus auch. Lediglich Minerva erfuhr davon.

Es wurde April und an einem Samstag Mitte April zauberte sich Hermine eine Decke und legte sich an den See in die ersten Sonnenstrahlen während Harry, Ginny und Ron ins Dorf wollten.

Seit Wochen machte sie sich Gedanken darüber wie das werden würde. Mit ihr. Und Snape. Bald waren sie Kollegen. Seit diesem „Vorfall" auf Snapes Fußboden war nichts mehr geschehen. Sie hatte den Flakon Trank ganz weit nach hinten in ihren Kleiderschrank gestellt und in seinem Tränkeschrank stand die Phiole auch nicht mehr. Sie hatten nie wieder über das Thema gesprochen.

„Na Minchen?", fragte plötzlich eine brummig-dunkle Stimme über Hermine.

Sie schlug verdutzt die Augen auf. „Hagrid!"

„Ja", lachte der Halbriese, „ich bin es wohl."

„Setz dich!"

Hagrid ließ sich ohne Umschweife neben ihr fallen und blickte auf den See. „Es wird Frühling."

„Oh ja", schwärmte Hermine. „Wurde auch Zeit."

„Ich habe am Freitag auch schon ein Einhorn gesehen. Sie kommen langsam aus ihren Verstecken. Und Fang wird auch immer fröhlicher. Er mag das Kalte nicht."

„Hagrid?"

„Ja, Mine?"

„Ich muss es jetzt mal einfach jemandem sagen, sonst platze ich."

Hagrid legte sich genau wie sie auf den Rücken und blickte in den blauen Himmel. „Schieß los."

„Ich fange hier ab September als Arithmantiklehrerin an."

Hagrids Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. „Nein!"

Hermine kicherte zufrieden. „Doch."

„Oh, das is ja maa'n Ding, nich?", gluckste er. „Minchen wird meine Kollegin."

„Ja, aber verrat es bitte noch keinem. Professor Dumbledore möchte noch bis Juni warten."

„Nee, nee, ich sag nix", beruhigte Hagrid sie. „Aber jetzt habe ich was worauf ich mich freuen kann."

„Ich mich auch", entgegnete Hermine aus vollem Herzen. „Ich mich auch."

Hagrid wusste, dass Septima es auch wissen musste und so sprach er sie vor der nächsten Lehrerkollegiums-Routine (von allen LKR genannt) an.

„Albus hat Hermine eingestellt, Septima. Ich freu mich so!"

Septima lachte freundlich. „Ja, sie hat ein wunderbares Verständnis von allen Vorgängen der Arithmantik. Ich freue mich so eine kluge Nachfolgerin zu haben. Das macht mir meinen Weggang um einiges leichter."

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Septima", gestand Hagrid leise. Es war die Wahrheit.

Septima blickte Hagrid gerührt an und rubbelte seinen Unterarm. „Ich Dich auch, mein lieber Hagrid. Und wenn Du jetzt jemandem zum Quatschen brauchst ist ja Hermine da. Die kennst Du ja auch richtig gut."

„Oh ja, das Minchen, Harry und Ron und ich haben schon viel zusammen mitgemacht. Wie oft waren sie verbotenerweise in meiner Hütte…." Hagrid schwelgte in Nostalgie.

Septima blickte Hagrid an. „Ich werde Euch alle vermissen, Hagrid, aber Dich am meisten."

„Warum?"

„Du bist mir so ans Herz gewachsen."

Hagrid sah Septima verdattert an. „Du mir auch, Septima. Warum sagst Du das so eindringlich?"

„Hagrid, ich…", stockte Septima plötzlich. Dann fing sie sich. „Lass uns heute Abend weiter sprechen, ja? Kann ich um 8 zu Dir kommen?"

„Na klar!"

In dem Moment ging die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und Sybil betrat den Raum. Ihr folgten Pomona und Severus. Dann begann die LKR.

Gegen acht klopfte Septima bei Hagrid. Er kam raus und hatte in der Hand zwei große Humpen Bier.

Da es noch warm draußen war setzten sie sich an den dicken Holztisch vor der Hütte mit Blick auf den See.

„Was möchtest Du mir erzählen, Septima?"

Septima blickte auf den See. „Hagrid, Du bist der warmherzigste Mann, den ich kenne. Du bist ein guter und starker Mensch und lässt Dich nicht unterkriegen. Du hast Azkaban durchgestanden und klagst nie. Du beeindruckst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Ich bin nun ab September keine Kollegin mehr und…."

„Ja?"

„Hagrid, kannst du Dir mich an Deiner Seite vorstellen?"

Verdutzt blickte Hagrid sie an. „Wovon redest Du?"

„Ich habe Dich sehr gern, Hagrid. Sehr gern… Lieb."

Hagrid blickte völlig aufgewühlt auf den See und er dachte nach. „Septima, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist."

„Wieso?", fragte sie kläglich.

„Septima, Ich bin ein Halbriese, Du ein Mensch. Ich mag Dich auch so gerne wie Du mich, glaub ich, aber wir bekämen ernste Probleme, nich?"

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich könnte Dich verletzen." Jetzt war es raus.

„Ich bin robust."

Hagrid schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich habe Skelewachs", versuchte Septima es.

Hagrid schüttelte mittlerweile verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte er.

„Hagrid, bitte!"

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und Hagrid tat es. Er packte Septima an der Taille und setzte sie auf den Tisch vor sich, so dass er zwischen ihren Beinen saß

Septima begann sein Gesicht zu streicheln und Hagrid seufzte energisch auf. „Lass das lieber und such Dir einen Mann, der dich nicht verletzen kann, Septima."

„Verletzen könnte mich jeder Mann."

„Aber nicht körperlich so wie ich."

„Hagrid, ich habe mich in Dich verliebt."

Hagrid zog Septima an sich und nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme.

„Siehst Du", seufzte sie zufrieden, „Du bist ganz vorsichtig."

„Wir könnten nie….."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich bin ein Halbriese", antwortete er bloß traurig und entließ sie aus seinen Armen.

„Geht das dann nicht?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Natürlich. Aber ich würde Dich verletzen. Du bist eine Menschenfrau, Septima. Ich würde Dich verletzen."

Und dann küsste Aurora Hagrid.

Sein Mund war umrandet von Barthaaren und ein wenig größer als bei normalen Männern aber er war liebevoll und Septima fühlte sich unbeschreiblich beschützt.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Oh, Septima", seufzte Hagrid.

Septima sprang vom Tisch und hielt Hagrid ihre Hand hin. „Komm mit."

„Wohin?"

„In die Hütte."

„Warum?"

„Frag nicht."

Hagrid gluckste belustigt. „Na, Du gehst ja ran!"

Septima lachte leise. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich möchte."

Hagrid stand auf und folgte ihr. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Septima blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. „Ich bin in Dich verliebt, Hagrid", sagte sie erneut um es zu bekräftigen.

„Ich habe Dich auch lieb, Septima", gestand Hagrid, „aber…"

„Nichts aber." Septima wollte es versuchen. Jetzt und hier in einer Kurzschlusshandlung. Und so zog sie sich den Pullover über den Kopf und stand nur noch im BH vor Hagrid. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein.

„Liebe mich", sagte sie nur. „Liebe mich einfach."

Hagrid sah aus als würde er gleich weinen wollen. „Aber es geht doch nicht!"

„Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen!"

Hagrid schloss einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete sah sie wilde Entschlusskraft darin. Er trug Septima auf seinen Armen zum Bett und legte sie vorsichtig nieder.

Einige Zeit später musste Septima einsehen, dass Hagrid recht hatte. An Sex war schwerlich zu denken. Septima schätzte „ihn" auf an die 35 Zentimeter.

„Wow", entfloh es ihr beeindruckt.

Und noch eine halbe Stunde später versuchten sie es. Hagrid war wie Septima es seit langer Zeit vermutet hatte: Liebevoll, vorsichtig und beschützerisch. Danach lagen beide auf Hagrids Bett und Septima lag in seinen Armen.

„Siehst Du nu, dass es nich richtig geht?", fragte Hagrid beklommen.

„Wieso?", fragte sie zurück. „Ich fand uns schon ganz gut, dafür dass ich so zierlich bin und Du so kräftig. Ich werde mal nach Zaubern stöbern, die uns das Leben vereinfachen können." Dann hustete sie.

„Dein Asthma?", fragte er mitleidig und Septima nickte.

„Ich werde Dir mal Bärlauchtee kochen", beschloss Hagrid zufrieden. „Den kann man auch kalt trinken. Hat mir Snape mal gegeben als ich Lungenentzündung hatte."

Septima blickte Hagrid an und küsste ihn zart. Dann sagte sie: „Lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Jetzt ist mein Körper an Dich gewöhnt."

Hagrid schmunzelte belustigt. „Na denn man los."

Kapitel 19

Es sprach sich recht schnell im Lehrerkollegium rum, dass da etwas war zwischen Septima und Hagrid und am Donnerstag eine Woche später wurde es allen klar als Hagrid und Septima über das Thema Zusammensein schwatzend ins Lehrerzimmer kamen wo schon alle anderen zwecks LKR saßen.

Verblüfft starrten sie das Paar an.

„Ihr?", entfuhr es Pomona. „Also ist es wahr?"

Septima nickte zufrieden.

„Aber Du gehst bald", entfuhr es Aurora.

„Ja, entgegnete Septima. „Aber wir wollen zusammen bleiben. Ich habe schon mit Lionel Ditter gesprochen, dem Apparationsprüfer im Ministerium. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir und er will Hagrid unterrichten und ihm die Prüfung abnehmen. Dann können wir uns immer treffen." Sie drückte zärtlich Hagrids Unterarm.

„Was für ein ungewöhnliches Paar", murmelte Severus.

„Es wird gut gehen", sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme aus der hintersten Ecke und alle starrten Sybil an. „Ich kann sehen, dass alles gut gehen wird."

„Dann wünsche ich Euch im Namen von uns allen viel Freude und Glück", sagte Albus zufrieden.

„Lasst uns anfangen", beschloss Hagrid und Septima und er gingen beide zu ihren Stühlen.

Als Severus abends in seinem Bett lag musste er wieder einmal an Miss Granger denken. Sie und ich wären auch ein ungewöhnliches Paar. Sie, eine schöne, junge Frau von 18 Jahren und ich ein 37-jähriger Trottel. Bei uns wäre es der Altersunterschied gewesen, dachte Severus. Wenn wir….wenn…wenn…

Dann schlief er ein.

Am 3. Juni eine LKR statt. Albus erhob sich.

„So, meine Lieben, ich habe Euch etwas mitzuteilen."

Alle blickten ihn gespannt an.

„Minerva und ich haben einen Nachfolger für Septima gefunden."

„Und wen, Albus?", fragte Pomona misstrauisch.

„Es ist eine Nachfolgerin, sollte ich mich verbessern. Ihr Name ist Miss Hermine Granger."

Alle starrten Albus an.

Filius und Pomona entzückt, Sybil hatte keine Ahnung wer das war.

Cuthbert auch nicht. Remus strahlte, Aurora und Rolanda freuten sich, Hagrid und Septima sahen zufrieden drein und Severus…

Der stand auf und trat ans große Fenster, das zum Wald hin lag.

Sein Herz war unaufhörlich wild am Pumpen. Sein Verstand war irgendwo zwischen Glückseligkeit und Verwirrung versunken und niemand sollte ihm das ansehen.

„Severus, geht es Dir gut?", fragte Albus hinter ihm besorgt und Severus fühlte eine Menge Augen auf sich gerichtet.

„Ja", sagte er leise.

Er spürte wie Albus neben ihn trat und ihm ins Gesicht sah.

„Severus, Du siehst nicht wohl aus."

„Mir geht es gut."

Albus ahnte plötzlich worum es ging. „Du hast ein Problem mit Hermine", stellte er fest.

„Hermine?", fragte Severus immer noch sehr leise.

„Ja, ich habe sie beim Gespräch gefragt, ob ich sie beim Vornamen nennen darf und sie war einverstanden." Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast Du denn für ein Problem mit ihr?"

„Kein Problem."

„Dann ist ja alles gut." Albus warf noch einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Severus und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz am Ende der Tafel.

„Also Hermine zieht Mitte Juni in Septimas Turm ein, wird sich um Peeves kümmern und Minervas Vertretung bei den Gryffindors sein. Bitte nehmt sie herzlich auf, meine Lieben, aber wenn ich so in Eure Gesichter schaue, scheint Ihr das auch schon gerne zu machen."

Severus stand weiter am Fenster und blickte auf den Wald. Hinter ihm redete Albus und bald nahm Severus das nur noch als Rauschen war.

Miss Granger wird meine Kollegin sein. Ich werde sie weiterhin in meiner Nähe haben. Sie wird bei mir sein. Bei mir bleiben.

Was will ich?, fragte er sich.

Du willst mit ihr zusammen sein, Sevvus, sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl. Du willst so viel Zeit wie möglich in ihrer Nähe sein. Severus drehte sich um. Er blickte Aurora an. Wie würde es für Aurora sein, wenn er offen zeigte, wie sehr er Miss Granger mochte?

Nach der LKR hielt Severus Aurora zurück. Verwundert blickte ihn die 30-jährige an.

Severus wartete bis sie alleine im Lehrerzimmer waren und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Aurora. Ich habe vor einigen Wochen mitbekommen, dass Du mich magst."

Aurora wurde rot.

Severus fuhr fort. „Ich habe nun das Problem, dass ich nicht das Gleiche für dich empfinde wie Du für mich. Dazu kommt, dass jemand anderes in mein Leben getreten ist und ich möchte, dass Du keine Probleme damit hast."

Aurora ließ sich auf Hagrids Stuhl, der hinter ihr stand, fallen. Baff und sprachlos blickte sie den Mann vor ihr an. „Ähm…", stammelte sie und wurde noch roter als sie Severus' prüfenden Blick auf ihr Gesicht registrierte. „Nun. Du hast recht gehört, Severus, aber ich habe gelernt damit zu leben. Wenn Du mich als Frau interessant fändest, hättest Du schon längst einen Vorstoß gewagt, nicht?"

Severus nickte bedächtig.

Aurora räusperte sich. „Ich habe Dich aufgegeben, Severus. Meine Mutter hat außerdem einen neuen Nachbarn und sie möchte mich mit ihm verkuppeln. Ich kenne ihn noch nicht persönlich, aber er soll ein ganz netter Mann sein. Ich vertraue immer auf den Geschmack meiner Mutter. Und was die Frau angeht, die Du kennengelernt hast…sie hat unverschämtes Glück meiner Meinung nach. Und sie soll gut zu Dir sein, sonst kriegt sie es mit mir zu tun. Kaum jemand ist gut zu Dir, Severus. Ich hoffe, dass sie es ist. Und sie mag Dich?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Aurora sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie weiß noch nicht, dass Du sie magst?"

„Nein."

„Wer ist sie?"

„Hermine Granger."

Severus sah wie Aurora sich sprachlos an Hagrids größere Stuhllehne lehnte. Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an.

„Was ist passiert?"

Severus warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass er noch einen Moment Zeit hatte. Dann begann er einen groben Umriss über das was alles geschehen war. Inklusive dem Sex.

Geschockt schüttelte Aurora die ganze Zeit den Kopf. Als Severus seine Erklärung beendet hatte sagte sie nur: „Du manövrierst Dich auch immer in die Scheiße, nicht?"

„Ja, dafür besitze ich eine Menge Talent."

Aurora schnaubte, dann musste sie leicht lachen. „Weiß noch jemand davon?"

„Wenn Miss Granger es niemandem erzählt hat, dann NEIN."

„Ich vermute, dass Miss Granger die meisten Probleme in ihrem Leben mit sich alleine löst", sagte Aurora. „Und Du willst sie?"

Severus blickte in Gedanken verloren auf den Blumenstrauß auf dem Lehrertisch. „Ja."

Er ließ sich auf Pomonas Platz fallen. „Ja", sagte er, diesmal mit leichterem Herzen. „Vor allem jetzt wo das Schuljahresende näher rückt."

„Wir haben erst April, Severus. Bevor sie hier einzieht seid Ihr immer noch Lehrer und Schülerin."

„Das ist mir jeden Tag bewusst."

„Gut. Du solltest die Macht die Du hast nicht ausnutzen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Hab Geduld, Severus. Und wenn sie hier einzieht, würde ich mich an Deiner Stelle vorsichtig vortasten."

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Severus stand auf. Er grinste schief. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, Aurora, aber irgendwie schaffst Du es immer wieder, dass ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib rede."

Aurora stand ebenfalls auf und tätschelte wohlwollend Severus' Unterarm. „Ich behalte alles für mich, das weißt Du."

Severus entfuhr ein Seufzer, weil sie recht hatte. „Das weiß ich Aurora. Und mit tut das mit Dir und mir wirklich leid."

„Nicht doch. In wen man sich verliebt kann man sich nicht aussuchen."

„Und noch mal hast du recht."

Nach diesem Gespräch mit Aurora sah Severus Miss Granger mit anderen Augen. In der Stunde am folgenden Morgen waren Potter, Weasley und Miss Granger am Brauen und Severus hatte eine Menge Zeit Miss Granger zu beobachten.

Longbottom braute mit Miss Patil, also konnte dort nichts schief gehen und Finnigan stand bei Thomas, also war das Duo auch sicher.

Miss Granger war die Tonangeberin im Trio. Sie kontrollierte die Zutaten, sie überprüfte das Reingießen in den Kessel und sie testete das Wissen der beiden Jungs immer mal wieder auf Richtigkeit. Sie würde eine großartige Lehrerin werden, da war sich Severus sicher.

Kapitel 20

Hermine saß vor einem 4-seitigen Pergament, das komplett beschrieben werden wollte. In 2 Stunden und über das Thema „Schall und Echo beim Brau von Fruchtbarkeitstränken".

Hermine fiel dazu eine Menge ein und so begann sie. Nach einer halben Stunde blickte sie auf. Am Pult etwa 40 Meter vor ihr saßen Snape und der Prüfer und waren leise am Diskutieren. Der Prüfer war alt. Uralt. Steinalt. Greisenhaft. Er war noch kleiner als Flitwick und hatte eine Brille, die nach Hermines Meinung bestimmt Colaflaschenbödendicke hatte.

Plötzlich hörte der Prüfer auf zu reden und blickte niedergeschlagen auf den Boden und Hermine grinste, denn Snape schien die Debatte gewonnen zu haben. Dann sah er hoch und ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine musste schmunzeln. Er auch.

Hermine war bereits eine halbe Stunde vor Ende der Prüfung mit ihrer Ausarbeitung fertig und stand auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging nach vorne.

Sie legte dem Prüfer ihren Bogen hin.

Dieser nahm ihn kritisch und nachdem er Hermine eingehend beäugt hatte warf er einen Blick auf den Bogen.

Seine Mimik wandelte sich nach wenigen Sekunden. Er hob seine Augenbrauen und reichte dann Snape den Bogen ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann begann er Hermine anzulächeln. Hermine nickte freundlich und verließ die große Halle.

Eine Woche später verließen Harry, Ron und Ginny Hogwarts für immer. Beim Übertreten des Schultors aber unterhielten sie sich aufgeregt mit Hermine über Hermines Bleiben.

„Du bist für Peeves zuständig", freute sich Ron. „Abgefahren! Und was darfst Du alles mit ihm machen, wenn er nicht spurt?"

Hermine lachte. „Ich habe schon in einem Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden, dass man ihn in einen verwandelten Käfig sperren kann. Ich glaube ich mache mir damit Filch zum besten Freund der Welt."

„Nicht nur Filch", prophezeite Ginny munter und zählte an den Fingern ab. „Snape, MCG, Mrs. Norris, Binns…"

„Was ist das für ein Spruch, Mine?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Er heißt Illumizens und funktioniert besonders bei unerwünschten Geistern. Irgendwie kommen die dann nicht durch die Stäbe."

„Man wird für Dich gen Osten beten", lachte Ginny.

Dann gingen sie mit ihrem Gepäck zum Bahnhof.

Vom Fenster der großen Halle blickten Severus und Minerva ihnen nach.

„Das wird ab jetzt seltsam werden", sagte Minerva, „dass diese Rasselbande weg ist."

„Ich vermisse sie nicht", behauptete Severus trocken.

Minerva blickte ihn amüsiert an. „Ach was. Du bist auch immer für Action zu haben, Severus."

„Meinst Du?"

„Oh ja. Du genießt es. Außerdem kommt ja wenigstens Miss Granger in zwei Wochen wieder. Dann zieht sie ein und danach fährt sie noch mal 3 Wochen in die Ferien."

„Wohin?", erkundigte sich Severus beiläufig.

„Erst ist sie eine Woche bei ihren Eltern und dann zwei Wochen mit Potter und den Weasleys auf einer Tour durch Nord-Amerika und Kanada."

„Amerika!", raunte Severus erstaunt.

„Ja. Eine Art Muggel-Rucksacktour für Potter und Miss Granger und Zaubererurlaub für die Weasleys."

„Und wann ist sie dann wieder im Schloss?"

Minerva runzelte verdutzt die Stirn. „Es ist seltsam, dass Du so neugierig bist, Severus, aber um Deine Frage zu beantworten: Miss Granger ist am 23. August wieder hier."

Severus bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht und so wunderte er sich als Minerva sagte: „Wieso lächelst Du, Severus? Du freust Dich doch nicht etwa darauf Miss Granger wieder zu sehen?"

„Nein." Dann ging er.

Minerva blickte ihm nach. Dann verstand sie es plötzlich und schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf.

Am 12. Juli apparierte Hermine mit ein paar kleineren Koffern in der Perlenhandtasche zum Schloss. Es war früher Abend und alle Lehrer, die noch da waren würden in der großen Halle sitzen und zu Abend essen.

Sie wusste wo Septima gewohnt hatte und ging deshalb direkt zum Turm.

„Arcanus Verbum Nachteule"

Die alte Dame auf ihrem Portrait freute sich aufgeregt über Hermines Besuch und quatschte ihr erst einmal ein Kotelett ans Knie. Hermine bemühte sich freundlich zu bleiben und nickte und lächelte nur. Dann endlich betrat sie ihre neuen Wände.

Nach einer halben Stunde Auspacken ging sie zurück zur großen Halle.

Einzig Minerva, Filius und Severus saßen noch am Lehrertisch und unterhielten sich bloß. Noch hatten sie Hermine nicht gehört.

„Ich bin ganz gespannt, wie Miss Granger Peeves händeln wird", fiepte Flitwick.

„Sie wird hoffentlich couragiert durchgreifen", sagte Minerva streng. „Septima war doch allzu nett zu Peeves."

„Ich hoffe, dass Peeves' ruhiges Leben vorbei ist", raunte Severus und trank noch einen Schluck Bier.

Minerva grinste. „Ich glaube, Miss Granger muss sich erst mal trauen lernen Peeves sprichwörtlich am Kragen zu packen."

„Ich bin nicht so harmlos wie ich aussehe", grinste Hermine belustigt und betrat den Lehrertisch. 3 Augenpaare blickten sie verblüfft an.

„Wo kommen Sie denn her?", fragte die verdutzte Minerva.

„Aus dem Turm. Ich war schon auspacken."

Filius sprang auf und trat auf Hermine zu. Er reichte Ihr die Hand. „Hallo Hermine!"

Hermine nahm die Hand an und freute sich. „Hallo … Filius."

„Wie schön."

Minerva lächelte Hermine großmütterlich an. „Ich heiße Minerva."

„Ich heiße weiterhin Professor Snape für Sie", raunzte Severus derber als er wollte.

Miss Granger runzelte unmerklich die Stirn, glättete sie dann aber wieder und grinste dann spöttisch. „Ich heiße dann für Sie Professor Granger, Professor Snape."

Und nun wünschte sich Severus zum Teufel.

Minerva hingegen schmunzelte. Wie ein altes Ehepaar, dachte sie.

Noch abends als er schon eine Stunde im Bett lag ärgerte sich Severus über sein Verhalten. Warum habe ich ihr nicht auch einfach das Du angeboten? Sie hätte mir dann ihre Hand gereicht, mich angelächelt und mich gebeten sie Hermine zu nennen? Man, warum kann ich nie aus meiner Haut raus?

Kapitel 21

Hermine war noch am selben Abend zu ihren Eltern gereist und eine Woche später portete sie mit Ron, Ginny und Harry nach Atlanta.

Sie kamen am 20. August wieder, die 3 Nächte bis zum 23. verbrachte sie im Fuchsbau und am Morgen des 23. August apparierte sie zurück zum Schloss um sich mit den Stundenplänen und Dokumentationen von Septima vertraut zu machen, die übrigens eine sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet hatte.

Hermine kam mitten in der Nacht an und trottete müde zum Tor. Sie hatten bis tief in die Nacht Bills Geburtstag gefeiert und sie hatte Alkohol getrunken und wollte bloß noch schlafen.

Die Frischluft machte sie allerdings wieder munterer und als sie im Turm angekommen war, suchte sie nach der Phiole Mi Immergo und trank.

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu Snapes Räumen. Hermine machte sich auch nichts mehr vor. Snape war spannend, er war lustig und bemerkenswert klug. Und er interessierte sie. Hermine war sich im Klaren, dass die Nacht auf dem Fußboden nur ein Ausrutscher war und Snape ihn bestimmt längst bereute, aber trotzdem wollte sie ihn sehen. Sofort.

In seiner Wohnung war noch Licht. Snape saß an seinem Küchentisch und goss Bier in ein Wasserglas. Er trug bereits seine Schlafsachen, hatte nasse Haare und wirkte müde.

Neben dem Wasserglas lag ein Arithmantikbuch. Es war das Lehrbuch der 3. Klasse und Hermine wunderte sich massiv, wieso Snape in dem Buch las. Was hatte er vor?

Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte lose durch. Hermine trat näher und blickte ebenfalls hinein. Dann musste sie an sich halten um nicht verdutzt aufzulachen.

Es war ihr eigenes Buch gewesen.

Das Buch mit lauter Fehlern drin. Der oder die Schreiber der Arithmantikbücher waren nämlich nicht einen Hauch gescheiter als die Schreiber der Tränkebücher. Hermine hatte damals alle vermeintlichen und richtigen Fehler am Rand mit einer Notiz versehen. Im Prinzip musste das Buch auf Snape so wirken wie das Halbblutprinzbuch von ihm selbst.

Snape las noch eine Weile in dem Buch und Hermine sah ihm dabei zu.

Am nächsten Morgen begegnete Hermine Snape auf dem Weg in die große Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn artig.

„Guten Morgen", knurrte er zurück.

Hermine schwieg und gemeinsam liefen sie den Gang zwischen Slytherintisch und Wand entlang zum Lehrerpodium.

Minerva sah die beiden zusammen ankommen und strahlte sofort. Hatte Severus Erfolg bei Hermine gehabt?

Sie blickte Hermine an, die wiederum verstohlen Severus ansah und sie sah Zutrauen in Hermines Blick.

„Habt Ihr es geschafft", verkündigte sie zufrieden.

„Was geschafft?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Seid Ihr nun ein Paar?"

Verdutzt sahen Severus und Hermine sich an.

„Was bitte?", fragte Severus Minerva scharf.

„Ein Paar!", plauderte Minerva fröhlich und arglos. „Du hast mich vor den Ferien über Hermine ausgefragt und danach habt Ihr Euch wie ein altes Ehepaar benommen und als Ihr gerade eintraft saht Ihr so inniglich aus. Da dachte ich, Ihr hättet Euch Eure Zuneigung gestanden!" Da sah sie die schockierten Gesichter und ruderte zurück. „Habe ich mich geirrt?"

Hermine hob entsetzt die Augenbrauen. „Oh ja!" Dann drehte sie bei und verließ schleunigst die Halle.

Severus' Blick an Minerva gerichtet war tödlich. „Was sollte das?", bellte er ungehalten. „Was geht es Dich an? Scher dich um Deinen eigenen Kram, Minerva!"

Und auch er ließ Minerva stehen und verschwand zur Tür raus.

Minerva, Hagrid, Pomona, Remus und Rolanda blickten sich verdutzt an.

„Ich habe es doch nur gut mit ihnen gemeint", wisperte Minerva eingeschüchtert.

„Du meinst, sie mögen sich?", fragte Pomona neugierig.

Minerva nickte vorsichtig.

„Was für eine Neuigkeit!", brummte Pomona.

Minerva ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Jetzt habe ich Mist gebaut."

Hermine ging schnurstracks in ihre Wohnung zurück und ließ sich auf einem Küchenstuhl fallen. Snape und ich? Zusammen? Wie kam Minerva nur auf die hirnverbrannte Idee?

Severus ging Schnurstraks in seine Wohnung zurück und ließ sich auf seinem Sofa nieder. Miss Granger und ich? Ein Paar? Tja, Minerva. Das wird nie geschehen.

Kapitel 22

Am nächsten Tag fand eine LKR statt.

Hermine betrat als erste das Lehrerzimmer und setzte sich einfach auf einen der Stühle. Dann kam Pomona rein.

„Guten Morgen, Rolanda", sagte sie vergnügt zu Hermine.

Hermine verstand und lachte. „Guten Morgen, Pomona. Wo darf ich mich denn hinsetzen?"

Pomona wies auf einen anderen Stuhl am Fenster und Hermine setzte sich um.

Pomona überlegte kurz, ob sie durfte und entschied sich dann. „Minerva war gestern ganz geknickt, dass sie Severus' und Dein Verhalten so falsch gedeutet hat."

Hermines Mimik wurde streng und ernst. „Sie hat uns ganz schön in Verlegenheit gebracht. Denn da ist nichts und wird nie was sein."

Pomona lächelte. „Ich verstehe das. Severus ist ja auch um einiges älter. Und Du denkst bestimmt noch als Lehrer über ihn."

„Das auch. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Professor Snape benimmt sich auch nicht gerade wie der Sunnyboy vom Dienst, nicht?"

Pomona lachte laut auf und kicherte dann. „Nein, ein Sunnyboy ist er nicht grad."

Rolanda kam ins Lehrerzimmer. „Wer ist kein Sunnyboy? Ihr sprecht doch nicht etwa von Severus?" Sie grinste.

„Doch", sagten Hermine und Pomona unisono.

„Nein", gab Rolanda zu. „Er ist eher ein Yorkshireterrier."

Alle drei Damen lachten. Da ging die Lehrerzimmertür erneut auf und Albus und Remus standen in der Tür.

„Was höre ich?", fragte Albus amüsiert. „Wer ist ein Yorkshireterrier?"

„Niemand", sagten alle drei Damen wieder gleichzeitig.

Aber Albus hatte mal wieder den Riecher. Um Severus aber nicht bloßzustellen, griente er nur: „Ich kann es mir schon denken."

Und nun ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und die anderen Lehrer kamen herein.

Severus bemerkte sofort, dass neben seinem Platz Miss Granger saß. Aber natürlich hatte er keine Möglichkeit aus der Nummer rauszukommen.

Dann begann Albus mit der Routine.

Severus spürte immer mal wieder Minervas Blicke auf sich und er mochte es nicht. Minerva sollte ihre Phantasie zügeln. Es würde keine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Miss Granger geben, keine Hochzeit, keine Babies, die Minerva betüddeln konnte. Minerva sollte sich lieber jemanden für sich selbst suchen. Dann war sie beschäftigt.

Miss Granger neben ihm hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und hörte Albus aufmerksam zu.

Auf Miss Grangers rechtem Handrücken prankte eine rote etwa 2 cm lange Narbe und Severus überlegte, wie sie sie wohl bekommen hatte.

Er sah plötzlich wie Hermine mit ihren Fingern der rechten Hand klimperte. Dabei stieß ihr kleiner Finger aus Versehen an seinen. Sie hielt inne und immer noch berührten sie sich. Severus wagte einen Vorstoß und begann die Außenkante ihres Fingers zu streicheln. Ganz klein, ganz ganz wenig. Aber die Berührung war da.

Hermine spürte Snapes Anwesenheit rechts neben sich in jeder Sekunde des Meetings. Sie versuchte innerlich ruhig zu bleiben, aber seine Präsenz neben ihr ließ sie unruhig bleiben. Sie wollte so gerne mit ihm reden. Sprechen über alles Mögliche, so wie sie es früher getan hatten. Aber er war jetzt irgendwie verstockt.

„Ich heiße weiterhin Professor Snape für Sie"…dachte Hermine leicht nachäffend. Wie blöd war das denn gewesen? Hätte er nicht auch einfach freundlich sagen können: „Wo wir jetzt Kollegen sind können wir uns ja auch duzen. OK?"

Aber nein. Professor Miesepeter besteht auf seinen Titel!

Hermine überlegte, während sie zuhörte, ob sie Snape nicht einfach duzen und ihn Severus nennen sollte. Oder noch besser? Man betonte das Professor Snape immer extra!

Sie überlegte kurz ob das umzusetzen war und war sich dann mit sich selbst einig. Ja, so mache ich das.

Immer noch spürte sie seinen kleinen Finger an ihrem. Ganz zart.

„Und dann habe ich noch einen Punkt", sagte Albus zum Schluss. „Minerva, Pomona und ich haben uns überlegt, einen Eltern-Tag im Schloss zu veranstalten. Die Schüler können ihren Eltern zeigen, wo sie schlafen und essen und lernen. Das wird bestimmt sehr amüsant. Das Schloss könnte die große Halle vergrößern, so dass wir alle samt mit Eltern und Geschwistern reinpassen.

Pomona könnte ihre Gewächshäuser erklären, Rolanda öffnet das Quidditschfeld zum Spielen, Severus sein Labor zum Testen und und und. Was meint Ihr?"

„Wie willst Du die Muggeleltern hier reinbekommen? Willst Du den Desillusio Maximus auflösen?", fragte Severus spontan.

Albus lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Lass mich nur machen."

„Dass sich PROFESSOR SNAPE nicht wünscht, dass der Tag gar nicht erst stattfindet wundert mich aber", sagte Hermine leise und ein wenig schnippisch. Sie zog ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß und faltete sie dort.

Hagrid links neben Hermine lachte leise und Albus sah Hermine verwundert an. Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Dann sah Albus Minerva an, die leise flüsterte: „Erzähl ich Dir später."

Hermine fühlte sich zufrieden, als sie nach der LKR wieder in ihre Wohnung ging. Einmal hab ich es jetzt schon angebracht, dachte sie stolz.

Währenddessen in Albus' Büro…

„Wunder Dich bitte nicht über Hermines Tonfall, Albus", sagte Minerva abwehrend und streng, „ich bin der Meinung, die beiden haben eine große Zuneigung zueinander, aber Severus patzt Hermine ständig an und Hermine zeigt ihm auch nicht gerade, dass sie ihn mag."

„Hermine und Severus?", fragte Albus verwundert, „bist Du Dir sicher?"

Minerva nickte heftig.

„Wie hast Du das rausgefunden, Minerva?"

Minerva ließ sich auf einem von Albus' Gästestühlen fallen. „Ich habe mehrfach gesehen, wie sich die beiden ansehen. Das ist eindeutig."

Bald fand der Elterntag statt.

Hermines erste Eltern-und-Kinder-Arithmantik-Lernstunde begann erst am Nachmittag, daher schlenderte sie wie alle anderen auch durch das Schloss und ließ sich vom fetten Mönch (einem der auserkorenen Sightseeing-Experten des Tages) das Schloss erklären. Zu 11 Uhr ging sie in die Kerkerräume und wollte sich Snapes Tränke-Vorführung persönlich ansehen.

Im Labor war es gerammelt voll. Snape stand mit einem Trupp Geschwisterkinder an seinem Pult. Hermine rückte näher.

Sie sah wunderschöne quietschbunte Seifenblasen in der Luft. Große, kleine, gelbe, pinke, himmelblaue. Snape hatte eine Seifenblasenflasche auf dem Pult stehen, einen Seifenblasenring in der Hand und pustete vorsichtig die Blasen in die Luft.

Die Kinder schauten alle entzückt in die Luft und der Raum war erfüllt von „Aaah's" und „Oooh's". Verwirrt starrte Hermine den schwarzen Mann an. Er schien nicht wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein, aber die fröhlichen kleinen Kinder ließen ihn schmunzeln.

„Kannst Du die auch eckich machen?", fragte ein etwa 6-jähriges, blondes Mädchen ihn.

Snape zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was glaubst Du denn?", fragte er die Kleine zurück.

Sie blickte ihn treuherzig an. „Ich glaube Du kannst das bestimmt!"

Er grinste kurz (was Hermines Herz klabastern ließ) und tippte kurz auf den Seifenblasenring. Dann blies er erneut sanft durch.

Ein wunderschöner, samtig grüner großer Stern erschien und Hermine hielt atemlos inne. Snape hatte so etwas Schönes kreiert?

Die Kinder, besonders die Mädchen, staunten nicht schlecht und himmelten allesamt Snape an.

„Jetzt versucht Ihr das mal", sagte er bestimmt zu den Kindern und holte mehrere Seifenblasendosen hervor.

Die Kinder waren beschäftigt und Severus wandte sich nun an die Erwachsenen.

„Unter anderem brauen wir auch sämtliche Medikamente für die Krankenstation. Einen einfachen aber wirkungsvollen Heiltrank stellen wir jetzt gemeinsam her. Heiltränke werden übrigens seit Anbeginn der Zeitrechnung in 5 Kategorien eingeteilt. Schwach, halb-Medium, Medium, halb-stark und stark. Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt wie man ganz einfach den Medium-Trank herstellt. Dafür brauche ich bitte 2 Helfer. Sir. Kommen Sie mal her." Snape winkte einen elegant gekleideten Herrn in Taubenblau zu sich. Dann blickte sich Snape weiter um. Er sah Hermine. Sein Lächeln wurde süffisant. „Meine Damen und Herren, wie ich sehe hat sich meine Kollegin, die werte Arithmantiklehrerin, unter uns geschlichen. Bitten wir sie doch ebenfalls zu helfen."

Applaus setzte für Hermine ein.

Hermine grinste schief und trat vor. Sie bekam den Auftrag die Zutaten zu holen und der andere Herr musste den Kessel herschaffen.

Dann begann Snape zu brauen. Viele der Kinder hielten mit dem Seifenblasen-blasen inne und schauten ebenfalls zu.

Kurze Zeit später stand auf dem Pult eine Phiole Medium-Heiltrank.

„Das ist ja wirklich einfach", lachte eine ältere Dame erstaunt.

„Auf jeden Fall, Maam", bestätigte Snape galant.

„Was ist der gefährlichste Trank, den Sie je gebraut haben, Sir?", fragte ein etwa 16-Jähriger Junge, der der Kleidung nach zu urteilen Muggel war.

„Das könnte ich Dir erzählen, Junge", raunte Snape und blickte auf die kleinen Kinder. „Aber nicht laut."

Wieder gingen „Aah's" und „Ooh's" durch den Raum. Dieses Mal von den Erwachsenen kommend. Snape ließ per Magie ein Buch hinter sich aus dem Regal holen, ließ es ebenfalls magisch aufschlagen und das Buch flog offen vor den Jungen. „Lies es lautlos", empfahl Snape.

Der Junge und seine Muggeleltern beugten sich über das Buch. Nach einem Moment blickten sie leichenblass auf. Hermine hörte den Jungen entsetzt „Fäulnis-Trank" flüstern. „D...Danke, Sir", haspelte der Junge unruhig und gab Snape das Buch zurück.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen?", fragte Snape in die Runde, aber Hermine kannte Snape schon soweit, dass sie ihm ansah, dass ihn am besten alle allein lassen sollten.

Und prompt schüttelten alle den Kopf und verließen das Labor.

Zurück blieb Hermine. „Sie waren so süß zu den Kindern", hauchte sie beeindruckt.

Snape sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Natürlich. Ich bin immer „süß"."

Hermine entfuhr ein ungewolltes Lachen. „Nein", grinste sie breit. „Nein, Snape. Normalerweise sind Sie alles andere als süß."

Plötzlich trat er einen kurzen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb ernst vor ihr stehen. „Und als wir nackt auf meinem Teppich lagen?"

„Nein", log sie sanft.

„Und als ich Sie genommen habe?", fragte er leise.

Hermine blickte hoch in seine dunklen Augen und schmolz innerlich vor sich hin.

„Nein", log sie aber wieder.

„Und als ich Sie geküsst habe?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern."

Nun flüsterte Severus in ihr Gesicht. „Soll ich es Dir noch mal zeigen?"

„Ja bitte", wisperte sie.

Sein Mund legte sich auf ihren.

Küsse, so fand Hermine, konnten einem den Verstand rauben. Sie konnten aber auch, wie in diesem Fall, ein Herz in ungebärdige Aufregung versetzen.

Sein Mund befühlte ihren ganz zart und irgendwann tastete seine kleine, weiche Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und stupste sich weiter vor. Hermine ließ sie ein.

Sie spürte wie seine starken Hände ihre Taille umfassten nur um kräftig an seine gezogen zu werden.

Hermines Arme schlangen sich unbewusst um seine Taille und sie zog sich sogar noch näher an ihn heran.

„Hermine", knurrte der große Mann zufrieden. „Du gehörst zu mir, Du weißt es. Du gehörst mir! Mir allein. Ich werde Dich lieben und ich will, dass Du jeden Morgen zufrieden, nackt und zerzaust aus unserem Bett steigst. Befriedigt will ich Dich sehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Über Hermines weiche Haut tobte ein scharfer Sturm voller Gänsehaut.

„Severus", krächzte sie und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine, weil sie das gerade so wollte. Nur so, dachte sie, könnte sie fühlen dass das hier alles wirklich und echt war. Sie spürte es.

„Severus, ich bleibe bei Dir. Bitte behalte mich, so wie ich Dich behalten will."

Ihm entfuhr ein Schmunzeln. „Auf immer und ewig, Du kleine Frau."

„Auf immer und ewig."

ENDE


End file.
